The laying of Boundaries
by RubberDuckyPinwheels
Summary: A nice little ficlet about Reks and Vann and the supposed boundaries that are meant to be there, and the simple fact that they were never there for Reks or Vann. Rated for later chapters
1. To those who lay boundaries

**Title: **_The laying of Boundaries_  
**Author:** _TynDawn_  
**Rating:** _M (( PG 13 or so for now, for hints, but it will go up ))_  
**Warnings(If any):** _Incest, yaoi, Lemon (( Not yet ))_  
**Pairing(s):** _Reks and Vann_  
**Disclaimer:** _I am in no way affiliated with Square-enix and do not own any of the mentioned characters, places, etc... and am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes and will return them in mint condition back to the shelf from whence they came._  
**Summary:** _A nice little ficlet about Reks and Vann and the supposed boundaries that are meant to be there, and the simple fact that they were never there for Reks or Vann._

**Author's notes:** _I hope you enjoy this, it's the second fanfic I've actually written and my very first with XII and Reks and Vann…Obviously I'd love reviews. Enjoy!_

How was Vann to know that there were meant to be boundaries even between brothers? Boundaries that kept temptation at bay, boundaries that ensured that certain things were never seen and were never touched, or shared, or made known.

For there had never been boundaries with Reks, not once was Vann told to turn away, not once was he told to not look, or told to scoot away from his brother's grasp. Not once was he ever told how much he could love his brother, and to what degree…

Vann had never understood what was so wrong about the way that Reks would hold him, he never understood that being so close to someone of the same blood; whether it was physical or something deeper than that…was so utterly wrong. After their parents were lost, there was no one to keep them away from one another, and there was no one to stop Reks in the way he would lay light kisses at his lips until Vann's own lips hungered for the other's just as much…and there had been no one to ever lay those boundaries.

Then again, thinking back on it, Vann was glad to never have had to fear those boundaries.


	2. Behind the turned backs

**::Chapter One::**

_Behind the turned backs_

**Authour's Notes:**_ Ah, the second part, yey…ahem, once again, I hope you all enjoy and this will most likely be all that I write on this…but who knows? I might write more, I really don't know…it's just meant to be a yummy smut-fest and well…that's all -; Enjoy! And uh…don't mind the random details, I really don't know much about Reks's and Vaan's past…I'm not done with the game and yeah…I don't know if they include any details like that ;;; And also, it takes place two years before the game, when Reks is alive…just so you all know, oh, and it also takes place in Rabanastre, though I'm not sure if that's where they were two years ago ;;;_

Vaan knew there were eyes on him, he could feel them boring into his bare back, but he couldn't say that he minded, nor did he find it to be a problem. After all, he knew exactly who those eyes belonged to, and he could never fear those eyes, even if he was told to…how could one expect him to fear his very own brother?

Currently, he was trying to get the dirt out from underneath that pesky vest of his, that vest that he'd seemed to drag with him everywhere and had seemed to have since the very day he was born, though surprisingly enough, it didn't show a terrible amount of ware or tear. Though, beneath that vest, laid something much more to Reks's liking, or to anyone's liking really…for the effect that living on the streets had had on the young teen, physically at least, was quite pleasing to the eye and quite surprising.

The skin was kissed ever so gently by tendrils of sunlight and small splashes of water, and there was Vaan, seated next to the fountain and washing away the dirt from his vest. His delicate and yet street roughened fingers were brushing away at the fabric and carelessly allowing specks of dust to dot the water's otherwise flawless surface. And perhaps he should have been frowned upon, washing his vest within the water of the fountain, but a young street-rat didn't have many choices, so what else could he do? Not much, other than deal with the glares from the city dwellers were accustomed to allowing their children to splashing at the water's edge, but not today.

They swarmed away from him, as though he were some sort of vile disease or a filthy rat of some sort, or some other repulsing figure…when in truth, he was only a young man…washing his clothing while his brother stood behind him and observed that bare skin intently.

Reks couldn't help but let a content smile slip over his lips, watching the way the uncovered flesh of his brother's back move while he dipped the cloth into the water, the flexing of the muscles beneath that veil of diligently tanned and perfected skin. His eyes lifted to the blonde locks adorning his brother's head, so many would have assumed that the locks were greasy and filled with grime, and yet, they shined as though they were washed and cared for daily…though Vaan barely touched them once a week…and yet, only Reks seemed to know just how feather-soft the strands of spun gold were and he would never forget it.

But the thing that caught his attention the most was the small droplets of water that clung to that skin, the splashed of clear crisp water clutching to that flesh in a desperate matter as it rolled over his brother's bare abdomen. And somehow, he found himself envying those droplets, wishing that he could caress that skin in such a fashion and that he could be the one clinging to it.

Alas, he snapped himself out of the thoughts as he stepped forward, a hand of his plunging into the other's hair, in a playful manner as he stepped to the side of his brother so the younger could clearly see him.

"Come on Vaan, we should go before you get pierced by the daggers those people are shooting from their eyes." Reks spoke up in something of a joking manner as his eyes flicked over to a crowd of glaring citizens, gesturing silently to Vaan that the other's weren't happy about such a person washing up his clothes in the town's fountain.

And when Vaan looked up, his arms were paused in front of him, holding onto the vest as he glanced around, only now seeming to realize the people scowling viciously at him, and for a moment all the young man could do was glance up to his brother in a dumbfounded expression before he dropped his head and gave a nod. And yet, he was smiling in a bit of a goofy fashion, showing slight embarrassment of not realizing the others standing there with folded arms and creased faces that almost appeared to be pressed into constant frowns of disappointment.

But…in the long-run, chances were very likely that they were glaring at the boy for a much more…'personal' reason, one that the younger brother simply didn't seem to understand.

Either way, he shifted his attention back up to Reks, that smile fading a bit and not sure what exactly to show as he spoke up and stood, holding the wet vest at his side. "You're right, let's get out of here already." He mumbled as he began to walk off, leaving the elder brother steps behind as his head fell and he grumbled unhappily to himself, something about, _'Picky old urchins.'_

Reks couldn't help but sigh at his brother's little act and he took just a few steps forward, "Vaan, don't be like that…" he spoke up, trying to consul the other just a bit, before a grin caught his lips and he stepped before the younger brother, grabbing onto his wrist, "Let's go to the Sandsea…hm? And get your mind off these urchins…alright?" Reks glanced down to Vaan, giving a little smirk as he made fun of his brother's quip, "What do say to that?"

Vaan looked up, trying to keep his façade and failing as he nudged Reks in the ribs, "Only if you beat me!" Vaan declared and without another word, he suddenly bolted off through the overcrowded streets of Rabanastre, leaving Reks behind…or at least Vaan assumed that his brother would have been left to wallow in his dust.

The younger blonde weaved his way madly through those crowded streets, dodging the mindless citizens by an inch and jumping over small children as he rushed off and left only pounded tracks in his wake.

He came upon the Sandsea quickly, seeing as he was always a quick runner, and he'd glanced behind himself every few moments but didn't see even a glimpse of his brother, assuming that Reks was slowly than he thought, and yet…Vaan knew that Reks was far from slow…how strange.

And yet, when Vaan came to a sudden stop at the outside wall of the Sandsea, near the off-duty moogle standing at The Moogling, his fake sense of safety was soon knocked from it's feet.

Standing there with the slightest bit of sweat collecting at his brow, more from the heat of the sun than anything else, and with a still dripping vest clutched in one hand, as he began to catch his own breath, he waited patiently for the elder. His gaze glanced around the pillars and through the dust spattered road, his glance flicking around momentarily before a figure suddenly darted behind him and suddenly turned him, his back suddenly pressed against the outside wall of the Sandsea.

And within the blink of an eye, a pair hot, wet lips were pressed against his own and in the very next instant, a tongue ran against his lips, and to surprise or expectancy…Vaan's own lips parted all too willingly for those petal-soft lips, and that tongue…that all so familiar pair of lips and tongue.

Reks always tasted so sweet, those lips were always so soft, and so tender and the feel of that tongue against his own and delving into his mouth was enough to make him loose every once of breath he had in his lungs. As for Reks's own taste, well…Reks had always marveled in the beautiful feel and scent of that skin, it was always so earthy and also so close to his reach, but so far away and barely hidden by that pesky piece of teasing cloth.

"R…Reks…"

A desperate little mumble found its way to Vaan's lips when Rek's lips left his own and trailed down to his sun-kissed neck. He could feel the searing sweaty breath of his brother against his neck as those needy lips ventured over his exposed neckline that belonged to the very same neck that was now craning upward just to allow the elder more contact and more skin to taste.

But Reks didn't reply, for he was far too busy, too busy tasting that flesh with his lips and his tongue and his teeth, too busy taking in that unbelievable smell of his own flesh and blood as the body temperature of both of them began to rise steadily like water in a heating kettle, and above all else he was far too busy with his hands.

Though, for the moment, his hands were chaste, however, they were everywhere, taking in every inch of that delectable skin that he could possibly get to. But somehow, no matter how much he adored it, Reks hate that skin more than anything; that exceedingly stunning, and forever unblemished flesh…he hated it because he wanted all of it, he wanted to know every single fragment of skin that was possible to know, and more than anything, he wanted to be the only one to ever feel or caress that skin, to ever see the intimate parts of the lad that no one but a lover should see.

Soon though, the hands had wrapped snuggly around his own brother's wrists, forcing the younger brother's arms above his golden head of hair. And for a moment, Reks suddenly pulled away, gaping at the sight of his brother detained against that wall, the vest long forgotten and having been dropped in a slapdash fashion to the floor in the shock before Vaan had been pressed against that wall.

And all Reks could do was gawk at the view, the way his younger brother fidgeted under the grasp of his hands, the way that unclothed and unscathed chest rose and fell while those parted lips gave breathless pants and the way those two lips dangled slightly parted, showing faintly the gorgeous silken cavern of that hot mouth within. It made the older brother shudder, standing there and containing himself, watching Vaan and forcing himself to swallow before he finally found his own voice,

"By the gods, You're beautiful, Vaan…"

Was all Reks said before he leaned in again, the two chests together, the two forms flush against one another as Reks's warm breath washed hotly over those teasing lips that hung away from one another as if they were rejecting one other in a soundless proposal. And within just a moment, those all too familiar lips were once again pressed together; both owners of those lips became greedy for more from just the touch of the other. Reks's hands dropped and released Vaan's hands from above his head, the grip of the older brother going about Vaan's waist and tugging their two figures even closer together, hips pressing against the opposed pair in hushed show of unreserved need.

Vaan gasped breathily at those hips against his own, and his body squirmed without the command to do so as it moved entirely of it's own free will. Each movement either one of them made became a fresh and unknown feeling sending even more unbelievable sensations through the skin where they brushed against one another. The younger couldn't deny that want of being closer, and he wasn't ashamed, if only because he didn't know that he was meant to be ashamed, but that lack of disgrace was unquestionably cherished by both and only fueled the yearning of both brothers. And without a doubt it fueled the bravery of the younger boy who had one hand curled into the hair behind Reks's ear and his other hand around the other's shoulder, almost frantic to pull himself as close as he possibly could, as though he were trying to force the two bodies to become cohesive…though, it would never happen, society would keep them at a distance.

And together, they explored one another's mouths; undersized mewls forced from Vaan's lips as placid groans tried to contain themselves in Reks's throat and failed miserably. And they continued like this for more than a few unhurried moments, an odd jumble of limbs angled against the stoned wall, without any embarrassment or concern if another soul was to saunter by.

Reks hummed pleasantly into his brother's mouth, his tongue roaming along the other's lips in a teasing motion that caused Vaan's lips to part in a breathless and quite unabashed moan, his head tilting upwards as he gazed hazily at his brother. The elder smiled contently as he began to pull away, his fingers skittering up the other's young and exceptionally carved sides, in complete awe at the sheer form of his younger kin. And slowly, the older lips pulled away, a small string keeping them connected as the sunlight caught it and glinted off to the ground, in a silent warning of what was to come…or more precisely, who was to come. And soon, that liquid connection broke under it's own weight and by the motion of Reks's head turning when he heard a familiar voice, caught off guard by the fact that neither of them had heard the footsteps of that hefty and yet all so common creature, and a dearly trusted friend of them both.

"I've finally found you boys; Listen, Vaan, go help Penelo in the waterway with some stray rats that have been scaring the local kids…and Reks, I need to speak with you…come to the shop. Quickly you two."

And it was all the individual named, Migelo said as he turned and began to stride back to his shop in the South-Eastern corner of Rabanastre not even bothering to worry about the position the two juvenile men were in, he'd seen it enough times by now that it was not something to be so alarmed about…at least, that was what he had always tried to convey to the others…and yet…


	3. Between the morals

**::Chapter Two::**

_Between the morals, of yes and of no_

**Author's Notes:** _Alright, well, looks like this will be more than just a one-shot yummy smut-fest…ha, a tiny itty bitty almost impossible to see plot has been nibbling at my ankles…it's really nothing big or exciting, I just needed to write…ha and well, yeah…if anyone has some further plot suggestions that they'd like to send to me in a review, I would be ecstatic._

Reks could only hope that Migelo had wanted nothing more than a bit of assistance in the shop; perhaps to aid with a weighty object that even Migelo had problems with or to help count items in the back to make sure nothing had been lifted the previous day, or perhaps to watch the shop while Migelo dealt with another customer across town.

But somehow, Reks just knew it had nothing to do with the shop, or the state of the shop…or anything that didn't have to deal with Reks and his brother, then again, what else could Reks have expected when Migelo had called him down to the shop and away from Vaan.

Naturally, Reks couldn't help but contemplate these things in his mind when he and his brother had parted and now that he was strolling over the stoned paths of the city and making his way to Migelo's Sundries, with a thin wary sensation weighting down upon his chest like a bad cold or something of the like. Either way though, the feeling in his chest or the suspicions in his mind, were not ones he was pleased with.

Moments later, Reks had arrived at the picturesque and modest shop that was tucked safely away between several great column, with just a small number of citizens standing outside and next to the banner chatting a bit while considering certain situations that were of little to no interest to the young man Reks…and yet, little did he know that he would soon be in the same boat as those very men.

He passed through the entrance, the musky aroma of phoenix downs and potions washing over him just as soon as the portal was opened, but he paid the scent little mind. His eyes peering about the shelves and the aisles of the old, worn and mold barring shop as his head perked up. And he found himself astounded at just how tricky a task it could be to catch sight of such a great being in the relatively small and rather dim interior of the shop.

"Migelo?"

He spoke up, finally catching the sight of the other who was hunched over a box and lining up several valued ether vials upon a finely crafted wooden shelf in one of the walkways. The only response that Reks had been given by the creature was a humble call,

"Here boy, draw near, let me speak with you."

And Reks came, walking through the aisle and glancing down to Migello who was at the floor, on his burly legs, Reks's eyes went to the bottles that those large, awkward fingers were gripping onto dexterously with just his fingertips as he meticulously lined them up next to each other in a cozy little row at the very rim of the ledge. And it was just an instant later when Migelo began to speak, though he failed to avert his gaze to the young man, he hardly acknowledged him in fact, and he only focused his concentration on the bottle as he watched them attentively.

"Could you truly be so careless Recks, that you could fall so low, especially in public? If anyone was to find out…"

And he was cut off by Reks who spoke up quickly,

"But no one's found out, have they?"

"You forget in your state of adoration, I was to find out Reks…but you are lucky that it was I, for if it was another…no one could foresee what may well have happened then." And it required no second thought to Reks to detect the disappointment in Migelo's voice, the two boys had always been so cautious before…they were so very watchful of how and where they showed affection, they'd kept it hidden for so long, or rather, Reks had been the one to keep it shrouded in mystery for so long, the one who had to shroud it in lies that not even Vaan was aware of.

"Migelo, please, you have no need to be so concerned about this, about us."

Migelo shook his head then in the slightest show of fluster, "No Reks, My concern is for Vaan. He doesn't understand, and when someone else catches a glimpse of you two in such a manner, I'd hate to think of what will happen to the boy. You're the one who got him into this." A sigh escaped moist reptilian lips, "You need to let him go…just let him go."

"…I…I can't, you can't be asking me to do that to him, Migelo…I can't, he…he has nothing without me, he needs me!" His voice was nearly panicked at even the thought of letting Vaan go, of rejecting him and turning him away. Reks just couldn't do it; he could handle a sword well for his age, but he could never to that, of all probable things.

Migelo turned to Reks then, large eyes looking up to him, trying with great repercussion to force an irritated or mortified air upon his features. "Or have you been misguided, Reks? Are you so blinded by your affection that you cannot see that it is _you_ that need him, that it is _you_ cannot go on without him and that you cannot bare the thought to release him for the fear of loosing him…evermore?"

Reks's face took on a shocked expression, something of anger, something that could have suggested that he was stunned that the other was saying this…and more than anything, that it might possibly be true. "You don't understand; if he didn't need me he could leave me at any time, I've given him choices and he doesn't step back, he doesn't regret this."

"That's only because he doesn't know that it's wrong, he doesn't know that he should be ashamed, he doesn't understand that brothers should never feel for one another in such a way…you've hidden everything from him, you've never told him nor did you ever restrain him or set him right. The fault is upon you to blame." Migelo snapped in clear disapproval and Reks gave an almost baffled look, a look that showed hurt or pain in a small degree and he was speechless.

Reks's features wrinkled in frustration as he fidgeted stubbornly, "It was never like that!" He nearly shouted as he suddenly turned on his heels, his palms slammed against the wooden door as he left in a fury, his head down in shallow anger. And the last sound Migelo heard beside the slamming of the doors was Reks's feet on the floor and the slight clatter of just a few bottles and precious gems from the reverberations of those two great doors, and one ether teetered at the edge before leaping to the bare floor and shattering, leaving nothing but a pool of hateful liquid in it's wake as the fluid seeped over the laid stones and the glass rang against the ground. All Migelo could do was silently shake his head and give a small sigh, hoping with all his strength that Reks would finally be able to let Vaan go…once and for all.

The elder brother was nearly frantic, though all of it was hidden, and hidden well; though his form was stiff, his head down and grumbles coming from him as he shook his head to himself, trying in desperation to sort everything out in his head…though, it was nearly too much and if his legs had stopped moving, he knew they would be shaking at that very moment.

Was Migelo right?

Was all of this Reks's fault, was it Reks who was in the wrong by accepting his brother in such a way, for cradling him so close and laying kisses upon petal-soft lips and caressing skin in a more intimate way than a brother should?

He didn't understand it at all, and he didn't want to accept it. He could never force Vaan away, that was not an option, and simply put…it never would be, for either of them, and both of them knew it.

And despite the rush of frenzied thoughts in his young, irrational head…he knew at least one thing, even if it was one thing only, he had to see Vaan…right at that moment, he had to.

**Author's notes:**_ Wow…that was short…gyah, Wull, I'm not quite sure If I'm happy with it or not, but I needed to write and I don't want to flake on this story…and well, this chapter needed to go up, but I'm planning for a very nice scene in the next chapter, remember…send reviews, Reks and Vaan shall love you!_

Reks and Vaan: "You can't say that, you don't own us!" O

Tyn: "True…if I did you would be no better than rabbits." n.n

_Vaan::Looks at Reks:: "You perv!" o_

Reks: "Psht, you came onto me, little bro." 

_Vaan: x_


	4. In the Beneath

**::Chapter Three::**

_In the Beneath, where only no one can see_

**Author's Notes:** _I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been giving me reviews and comments, I've already gotten several and I'm glad that so many people seem to like this little story. And so…I believe I'll actually try to finish this one, I'll try to write about a chapter a day…but I can't make any promises ; I'm really happy with the way that it's turning out, it's coming out so much better than I had anticipated and it seems there are quite a few lovers of this pairing after all…and so, soon I shall give you all a nice little scene that I know you'll all like Promise! Though sadly, I doubt they will have more public scenes TT ::Sobb::_

Vaan was ignorant, ignorant of everything that had happened at Migelo's Sundries, and most likely he would never know what had occurred there; what had been said and just how Reks had taken it, or the sting that that conversation had placed into Rek's mind or the guilt that it brought down upon his chest or the thoughts it had sent spiraling through the dear elder brother's mind.

But most of all, Vaan was completely unaware of the simple little fact that Reks was presently clambering through those busy crowds in something all to near a frenzy, avoiding bulky, and irregular people and square shoulders as he went through seas of them and finally made his way into Lowtown, and now dashing his way through even more teeming and the now dimly lit streets that lurked beneath the sun-baked city above.

The air in Lowtown was cool, and yet, somehow, Reks was on pins and needles of white hot dread as he at last made it to the waterway entrance, he flung the pieced gate open and stepped behind it, his eyes glancing hurriedly through the musky air of the underground channels as he searched. Though his eyes were of little use, when his ears suddenly pricked with the sound of Vaan in the not too terribly far distance, a sound he would recognize absolutely anywhere. Moving around a great stoned support, he stepped down several damp and mold blanketed stairs, glancing through the gathering vapor and drawing ever closer to where he heard the sounds emanating from.

He passed through numerous inches of dirt swirled water before from behind another large stone barrier he heard a shrill shrieking sound before a hefty figure of a dire rat suddenly crashed against the wall mere inches before Reks, the creature plopped to the murky, water-covered ground with a vile thud as it continued to give diminutive choking sounds. The older brother was to some extent shocked and merely stared at the wretched creature while it jerked in a jagged material pain and fright, a large wound on it's side that Reks knew all too well…he knew the precise blade that made such a mark…Vaan's blade, and there was no question in his mind about that fact.

"Reks!"

Reks's head snapped up in response to the one who had made the call. It was none other than Vaan. The boy's brow was glittered in a rising sweat, his features were tenderly flushed as though someone had crushed delicate Galbana lily petals and sprinkled them across those caramelized cheeks, and yet...The now desiccated garment was once more stretched across those young shoulders and Reks could have sulked at the thought of having the sight of that skin restricted to his eyes.

But soon, his thoughts were entirely drawn from his younger brother when that juvenile girl Penelo had piped in. Wretched girl.

"Reks! It's been a long time since you've been down here."

Her disposition was joyful, as customary, and her hair tugged back submissively into those ludicrously untidy braids accompanied by sprigs of spun gold dangling just above her eyes. More often than not, she may have been a welcomed addition, but at the moment…she was nothing but an nuisance, for this…this was a family matter, and friends were best left blanketed by obscurity.

"Penelo," Reks acknowledged in a fashion that seemed almost too close to seeming delighted to see her, "Migelo says he has another chore for you, it's not wise to keep him waiting, you should be off quickly." He lied, Migelo didn't need her, but right now...neither Reks nor Vaan needed her either.

The girl's head bobbed agreeably and she hurried off hastily, giving the brothers an immediate gesture of dismissal before she raced off and stole up the grimy flight of steps to the sun-paved streets above the lowly underground city.

Not even a full moment after the girl had closed the gate, and Reks was still standing in the same place that he was before…when normally, he would have had the boy in his arms, or against the wall, spread across the floor, or collected upon his lap by now…or in any other position, no matter how precarious, that would have had Vaan's skin against his own. And yet, nothing of the sort happened, and nearly instantly, Vaan was the one to close the space, which had always been quite a rare occurrence between the brothers.

"Reks…something's wrong."

Vaan declared rather than inquired, for he knew his brother far too well and there had to be something wrong when the two weren't already impatiently hard-pressed against one another.

"Vaan…"

Reks sighed in a nearly remorseful manner. And he realized then, that his head had dropped, and thus, he raised his head, fixing his eyes down onto his brother who was just a few inches shorter than himself. A weighty mouthful of air passed through his lips; he didn't know what in the world he could say to the boy. Reks had assumed he knew all of his upcoming words when he'd been pacing through the streets, he thought he knew exactly what he would say when he came to meet Vaan, but now that Vaan was right before him and within an arm's reach…he couldn't seem to say a thing.

However when a hand unexpectedly brushed gracefully against his cheek, Reks's eyes opened in awareness and his head was brought back down from the clouds that it had been drifting in the midst of. Giving a fleeting look downward, Rek's eyes fixated themselves onto his brother's features, and for just a moment…one could have sworn that the roles of the two brothers had been reversed and that Reks was the younger, with Vaan as the elder.

"Reks, what happened up there?"

Reks could no longer contradict that voice, that enticing voice that could command him to do anything, anything at all, with any consequence, and he could never and would never question that voice. And his resistance was broken, utterly broken and shattered beyond all hope of repair or mending.

And all of a sudden the younger brother had found his lips once more pushed against those of his elder brother, those forever tender, and somehow exceptionally passionate lips that had always known how to rid him of his every remaining word. Reks's hands were pressed to the small of his back and those fingers were all so soothingly sketching subtle and irrational patterns into the sinuous flesh as the two bodies were drawn entirely against one another.

Vaan's eyes fluttered for a moment and stared intently up to his brother, noticing that Reks' eyes were closed, but…not only were they closed, they were clamped securely shut and a faded expression of pain was shaped upon his features. Reks was fraught, and he couldn't refuse it, he held his brother close, as close as was achievable with no threat of pain or possible soreness…but in his actions, lingered more desperation than ever before.

He was frantic to taste Vaan, to feel him, to smell him, to see him, hear him…Reks had to be entirely without doubt that his brother was in his arms…and so, he searched for him. His tongue surveyed the younger brother's mouth in a panicked frenzy, tasting each curve, and each bend of that luscious silky mouth as hands gripped the other and soon rose to the back of his brother's head to give him even more access to that inconceivable passage of taste.

While every fiber of his being searched frantically for his beloved brother, every sense was caught up in a panic…until of course, breath became a dreadfully grave factor upon them both. And Reks had to pull his lips away, he gasped for air and his chest heaved as he threw his head over his brother's shoulder, his arms fixed firmly around Vaan's shoulders as their upper bodies pressed together. Vaan was left breathless, his facial appearance gaining a deeper and more vivid hue of coral as he breathed heavily for air while leaning feebly against his brother for a but a brief moment,

"…Reks?"

Came a throaty little whisper from Vaan, though it was nearly in vain from being muted against his elder brother's shoulder…though it was heard…though only just.

"My brother, I need to know of something…" Reks began, his voice trembling as he himself began to tremble uncontrollably, though his mind was cursing him for the entire length of time that he was speaking. And he didn't wait for a response from his brother before he asked his question, "This, is it wrong?"

"What?" Vaan was right away bemused by the outlandish words from his brother, words he'd never once heard from Reks, "Wh…what are you saying?" He rambled in bewilderment, his eyes wide and frightful as they stayed pressed against the crook of his brother's tepid shoulder, "What do you mean by that?" He inquired with a tremor in his voice.

But he wasn't able to ask anything else, before Reks's knees suddenly fell from beneath him and out of his command, but with his arms still draped affectionately about his brother's shoulders, Vaan was tugged downwards and both were plummeted to the caps of their knees. The feat causing a violent fluid sound as soiled water splashed up their knees. But the water was of little concern to either as Reks buried his face into Vaan's shoulder and Vaan clung in puzzled and mystified alarm and distress to his brother.

"More than you could ever know, my brother…" Reks's voice was guttural and uneven as he tried to fight with his own uncertainties, his own concerns…as well as his very own temptations to just have at his brother then and there before the two could be forced to be at a distance without end. But it was hard, it was so hard…and he didn't know if he could will his hands to pull away, to disregard his brother, and to turn him away…just like so many others had.

Vaan could barely seem to grasp the situation, but somehow, it was just clear enough to the young boy…and despite the fact he may not have understood everything about what had happened, he did know one thing…at least one, what Reks needed.

And so, with that logic in his mind, he took his next action and ever so gently pulled away from the touch of his brother before his careful hands went to cup the sides of his brother's face fondly, gazing over that fearful countenance sweeping his brother's features for a number of moments, and he could have said that Reks had appeared to have witnessed a ghost. Though, that would be too coincidental and thus, refrained it was.

And within the next heartbeat that younger pair of lips took the initiative and were affectionately pressed against the brother's pair, and he could almost instantaneously sense Reks still and settle, he just knew he would and that thought fueled his actions even more as the younger boy began to suckle at the bottom lip of his brother. The suckling drew a wistful and dreamy moan from Reks's lips as they parted faintly, almost pleading for more action from his brother in stillness as Reks's eyes remained closed, though now…they were closed in bliss.

Vaan could have beamed at the exceptional noise he had been given, though his heart was still shuddering from Reks's words and he didn't know if he could manage even a feeble smile…not to mention the current state of those petal-like lips that were still at work. But soon, the lips had been pulled away, and delicately, Vaan drew away even more so before he began to gently lick at those two lips, his features yielding as his tongue ran over those memorable lips of Reks's. Reks couldn't contain a breathy groan as his hands pressed in circles against his brother's back drawing him even nearer, if that had been at all feasible…though neither could be convinced that it truly was.

"V…Vaan…"

The younger boy's ears perked at that thin murmur, his tongue still lapping at his brother's lips before he began to lick across his own brother's jaw, his cheeks, his chin; all of that beautiful skin that for eternity appeared so close to him until just moments ago when Rek's had nearly refused to come near him. But now, now his brother was so close, and Vaan…he was blessed, and he never could have wanted more…than to be with his brother, even if he had no idea that it would never be possible.

After but a moment, Reks's breath became heavier due to the ministrations of his brother's exceptionally skilled tongue and all he could do was mutter contently and too softly to be heard until something caught him off guard and he felt himself being pushed lightly until his back came in contact with the clammy barrier behind him. He soon found himself with his legs in front of him, his back at the wall, and with Vaan now atop of his lap. Vaan's legs were on either side of him and Reks couldn't contain a shudder at the feel of his brother sitting above him like that…or perhaps it was the feel of untrustworthy water bleeding steadily through the seat of his trousers.

Either way, there was barely a moment before Vaan's lips were finally separated from his features…until the lips snaked down the side of his face and began to lovingly move along Reks's neck, planting kisses there and sucking and nipping ever so gently along the neck while lightly work-roughened hands worked attentively at the material embellishing his brother's chest, and keeping Vaan from his own brother's exquisite flesh.

And it was Vaan's time to gape, to gawk at his brother dreamily while Reks allowed his eyes to flutter open before glanced up to his brother, an almost dreary and yet…somehow ravenous gaze caught in his eye as he breathed roughly through his nose and panted in a gentle way. But the staring was cut short when Vaan lowered his head yet again, though, his lips wandered to his brother's chest instead, gracefully lapping at the saline draped flesh while his fingers ventured aimlessly across the supple flesh of his brother's belly, gathering all of it that he could with his fingertips, and not being able to think of ever letting it go or pulling away.

That tongue was wicked, tracing nonsensical patterns across Reks's collarbone and roving downward, before it swiped amorously over one nipple at his brother's chest. The deed drew an immediate response from his brother, Reks's back arched and his head lulled to one side, and through his parted lips a drawn out groan that could have been on it's figurative knees and begging by now escaped him. But he didn't have enough time to continue begging, for Vaan's hips almost at once ground down upon his brother's and Vaan was given a louder moan this time, something of a sharp harsh cry more or less as he bit down upon his lip to stifle another shriller sound that wished for an outlet, though, that may have been Vaan…neither was sure.

The boys' breath was harsh; both of them, and both were caught within a fog, that neither could think clearly through and it was completely frowned upon…what they were doing, what they could have been doing, and where they were. Both in the literal sense and the sense that one was atop the other and both were benefiting in corrupt and sinful ways. But neither could complain, they couldn't complain about the stench, the sensation of that granular water leaking through their clothes or the murk clouding their eyes…all they knew, all they could sense…was the familiarity of family.

**Author's Notes:** _And now, I would like to thank my thesaurus, dear god…I love that thing and I would never be able to crank out this story if it wasn't for that little digital database in said dear compy - ::Kisses thesaurus:: - God bless technology! Ahem…yeah… ; _

_Oh my god! It's MUSHY, NUUU!!! Gwah…nu more fluff ::Stuffs face with marshmallows:: Nu more TT And wow, it's long O.O Whoa heh…yeah, I'm sorry…probably not the scene you guys were hoping for…I swear, Reks WILL bed Vaan before this is over, and that…is a vow!_


	5. Of moonlight and murky waters

**::Chapter Four::**

_Of moonlight and murky water_

**Author's Notes: **_I have to say, I was rather disappointed in my last chapter…Vaan still hasn't been bedded, three chapters into this thing and well… ::Sigh:: The utter smut has failed to rear it's incredibly drool worthy head, even though it was meant to be the entire point of the story…and yet, somehow…I love this story more than I ever thought I would - Ironic, nu?_

They say that love is a desperate thing, that it can make other become desperate things, that it can in turn force people into desperate things…and if anyone had doubted this, then those creatures certainly weren't the likes of Reks and Vaan…and most specifically, the eldest brother of those two, to be more precise.

But Reks's desperation had willed him to another direction; they were not sprawled on the floor, nor were they rid of their clothes, they were not covered in sweat, nor ecstasy, nor were bathed in one other's flesh…no, Reks' desperation had willed him from the naked touch of his kin, for now, the two were on the streets.

Their feet ever so gently scuffing against the stoned roads picking up stray dust along the way, the newly risen moon had soaked the streets in darkness and in light, in accompany to an emptying solitude that came with barren streets. Not a figure prowled or sauntered down those streets, save for Reks, and his brother.

Vaan's tanned cheeks were darkened by a heat-induced flush and his lips were tenderly grazed by a loving bruise that came from his elder's own lips being crushed in unabashed need against his own. The elder had not come unscathed either, his hair was damp and hanging before his eyes, sweat growing at his brow and his trousers successfully steeped in the stagnant smell of water from the floor of the waterway, dripping with that revolting scent…the two had torn away from one another in search of that fountain where Vaan had been seen earlier that very day.

But during the trek, not a one seemed to speak, nor did either seem to make much noise at all; Reks was with one arm about his brother, as though his fear of Vaan dissipating into the night air was enough to terrify him, and Vaan was beside him, quiet and content and unknowing of exactly why the two couldn't walk this way with one another during the hours of the light and the commerce.

And yet, now, there was not a creature to see them, to spy upon them or watch them unseen, and there was not a one to disapprove of them, to pull them apart or to frown upon the relationship between the two of them. So in turn, there was no one to keep Reks from holding his brother, or caring for him, or longing for me…no one left to monitor them…not even Migelo.

"Reks, why'd we have to come up here?"

A modest and rather simple minded question from Vaan had suddenly ensnared Reks's attention, the older brother blinked as he shifted his glance to the younger brother who was now seated at the fountain, a hand drifting as light as a winged butterfly over the surface of the city tainted water. The elder brother stepped forward, glancing to that head of golden silk and those eyes of untouched innocence that had forever been blanketed in ignorance, as he spoke up, he took a seat next to his brother at the stoned ledge of the fountain.

"Can't you see? It's late, not to mention the state of your clothes after wallowing in the water from those rats."

An honest answer to be sure, and Reks couldn't help but give just a soft brotherly smile to his younger as he dipped bare fingertips into the cooled water, before he rose his fingers as lightly swiped away at a light smudge of grime that remained on that color basted flesh. Vaan could not contain one of his stone trademarked smirks at his brother's answer, his brother's touch, and he couldn't help but swallow…heat still lingered in his young veins and he succumbed to a shudder with no objection.

"Of _my_ clothes?"

The younger brother scoffed lightly, clearly taking aim at the condition of Reks's ensemble, and the present fact that they were still at this point dripping at the seat of his pants. Though, Vaan couldn't help but smile and lean his face into the touch that had so generously caressed his cheek. The comment was shrugged off by both soon enough though and was nearly thrown to the wind as Reks's features took on a melancholy disposition, though…there was more than anguish hidden in those features, and it was something that the younger brother could not resist…not in the least.

And soon, the anguished look on the elder brother's face was abandoned to whim, to the whim that forced him closer to his brother, the whim that had locked their lips together, and the same whim that had him clinging to his younger kin. Vaan's mind was snatched from his then, along with reason and all logic, any logic that he'd earned during his fifteen years had all been left behind in a single breath as those lips pressed against one another.

A lick across Vaan's bottom lip has earned Reks entrance into that taste paved silken cavern and he could never turn that beautiful mouth down; whether it was a pout of the younger brother's lips, or another chance to taste those twin velveteen lips. And now, was such a time that was not any different, not in the least.

A whimper was all that Vaan could seem to manage, especially in the realm of vocalization, though Reks wouldn't have had it any different. That whimper, it sent the elder brother's spine into a frenzy and he pulled the younger close, giving a deep moan into the confines of that young mouth, his tongue relentlessly seeking out each and every corner of that mouth, whether it was presented to him or not. And the younger held back onto his brother, his head tilting in convenience to his elder as those eyes fluttered and he gave a soft and gentle murmur as his head lulled in bliss while he took that kiss, savoring his brother in a manner that one would savor a fine wine.

But Reks was so much more than wine…

And he clearly showed this with his domination of the younger, for within even less than a single passing moment, Vaan had found himself pressed onto his back, the stone of the fountain at his back as his legs had been tugged up to lay on the stone, finding himself beneath his brother with one leg of Reks on each side of his younger, frailer frame. But all too soon, Reks had suddenly pulled away, though he rested himself above his brother, his features were touched in heat and his breath had nearly been gone by the time he'd managed to pull away. And for just a moment, he rested there like that, watching his brother as Vaan stared up to him…Reks didn't know even now how hard it would be to leave him, but he couldn't bare to stay.

Reks's fingers ghosted down his brother's chest, leaving a miniature trail of heat in their wake and searing Vaan's skin with a feeling that he had barely come to know in his young life. A loving gaze was caught in Reks's eyes, but Vaan hadn't noticed the fear hidden beneath those eyes, the fear that wasn't willing to show, wasn't willing to rise to the surface…the fear that linger beneath something different held in those eyes…and something that Vaan had never once been a witness to. Something that he could never hope to name.

Need.

And need was what dripped from his brother as Reks dipped a hand noiselessly beneath the surface of the water, before he rose it over Vaan's chest. The droplets steadily dripping onto the exposed portion of Vaan's chest, the younger brother gave a prompt shiver at the coolness of the water and he noticed shortly that he was given a smile for such an action. He grew used to the water quickly, his eyes following the motion of each droplet before it met his chest, and he met it with yet another echoing shiver. And at each shiver, Reks was the one who smiled, bathing simply in the beauty of his brother stretched out before him beneath the cerulean hinted light of the crescent shaped moon above them, the only watcher that was there to pry in on their affairs…but one that could never hope to speak of such things.

"R…Reks…"

A small call from Vaan was all that was heard amongst the quiet as he gazed down upon his younger brother's flesh, the boy was beautiful and as fair as one could come, not another could ever hope to replace Vaan…his Vaan, the Vaan that he had to give up…but the very one he needed more than anything.

Reks gave no reply, only turned his eyes onto his brother's before he leaned forward in a careful manner as he tenderly pulled the vest from his brother's frame, Vaan shivered at the way that the stray droplets of water scattered down his sides when he'd been pulled up slightly in order to peel the vest clean away. And no one paid attention to the vest as it dropped, as it piled onto the floor, but soon…another garment joined it, this one of Reks's though, Reks's very own fittings that had once concealed his chest…now laying forgotten and joined with his brother's garments.

Hands were on his chest, leaving the younger brother without breath, Reks's lips had found their way to Vaan's neck, delicately lapping at the flesh as though it were a prime delicacy that should have been treasured by kings and queens to come…but Vaan, he was to be treasured by Reks, and for now, Reks would be the only one to taste that sweet flesh…though it couldn't be for long.

"Reks…" 

Vaan's breath was short, even now, for it seemed that Reks's lips were already more than enough for him, his brow already traced in lines of sweat as he gazed up to his brother. His visage nearly pathetic already, and Reks could help but notice one very now prominent thing about his younger brother, Vaan was growing up…and he was also growing quite hard as well…

'_I…can't do this…no, this is wrong…I can't…I just…I can't…'_

But soon, from Vaan came a small plea along with naïve shifting of his hips, "…Reks…please?"

Author's Notes: Okay…so you have to wait even longer, promise though…Reks will break down Soon enough


	6. Author Notes

Author's Note+

I want to make a small announcement to all of my faithful readers out there. First of all, I know you'll be biting me since this isn't a new chapter. I was working on it, but sadly, I had the next chapter saved on my iPod, and sadly…I've lost it, meaning I lost what I had on the fifth chapter. So I'll have to start that one over. I feel really bad for taking so long, but once I get my inspiration back, I'll try to get the fifth chapter up when I can. Please, no flaming rocks ;


	7. Keep it hush, My dear

**::Chapter Five::**

_Keep it hush, My dear_

**Author's Notes: **_I am so so sorry for taking so long! Things were insane over the past few months, as you may have read in the notes; I lost my iPod which had everything on this chapter, and then when I finally found my iPod again, I found out that this chapter was no where to be seen. I lost all of my motivation for this story but have finally gotten around to it again. _

_Thank you to all of my reviewers and please understand that I'm so very sorry about the wait and thank you so much for waiting for so long. _

Reks' mind spun with endless questions as he stared down into the eyes of his younger brother, staring at them as though he were searching for an answer that he could never hope to find. However, he was interrupted by a sudden wanton sound falling from his brother's lips, something that he recognized as the calling of his own name.

He swallowed; the worries in his mind were wiped clean by the expression on the boy's features, he knew at that moment that he needed his brother, more than the breath that was flittering out from between his lips, and so much more than Migelo's opinions suggested.

"Vaan," He started, his words feather-soft and almost ashamed, "I can't go on like this much longer…" Drawing in a shaky breath, he'd never once moved his eyes from his kin.

Vaan was caught in confusion, an innocent stare was all he gave, laced with a small frown, "But… -" He started, being promptly caught off by a finger against his lips.

Reks spoke again, his tone shallow as he leaned forward, the flesh of his lips grazing the edge of Vaan's ear in a delicate swoop, "But I don't want it to stop either," He continued, his eyes falling half lidded as the edge of his tongue barely flicked against the sensitive cartilage, "You're so…warm," He mused, one hand shifting and grabbing onto Vaan's smaller hand, letting his eyes rest on that limb before he guided his brother's grasp to the front of his chest, "I could never understand why you're skin was so much softer than mine, when we came from the same mother…" Vaan's hand slowly took on a life of its own, gently pressing fingertips to the planes of his brother's chest. To Vaan, Reks' words made no sense, Reks' skin was exquisite. No, it was more than that.

"What are you talking about?" Vaan finally found his voice, as he licked lightly at the corner of his own lip, his palm resting on a patch of Reks' chest.

"I'm talking about…this, Vaan," Reks replied, lowering Vaan's hand, bit by bit down his front. Vaan was nearly star stuck, staring with his mouth agape as he realized that his hand was being pulled down to the heat nestled between Rek's legs. The elder could sense his anxiousness, and understood; Reks would be careful. Gently turning his attention as he pressed his lips to the corner of Vaan's mouth chastely, breathing out softly against the skin, "What you've been doing to me since before I could remember…It's more than just your skin," He whispered lightly, letting the words soak in as he pressed down Vaan's fingers, silently coercing the boy into feeling the very thing that was now straining in the confines of his clothing.

A gasp was soon to steal its exit as Vaan's fingers were then guided to the hem of Reks bottom-clothing, a shiver suddenly attacking his chest as his fingertips came in contact with the warm flesh of Reks' thighs.

"Reks?" He stuttered out urgently, his cheekbones swept by the color of crushed coral and his eyes painted in an excited form of fear. This call caused Reks' hand to pause, keeping Vaan's own hand where it was as a gentle smile caught onto his lips.

"Do you want to stop?" Reks questioned, his voice lower, almost fearful, almost hollow. "If that's what you want, then do it now, Vaan. Push me away and tell me that I'm disgusting, make me understand that you know that this is wrong." His lip quivered lightly at those last words, his eyes glazing over with a razor-thin sheen of fresh glass.

"Wh…what?" Vaan stammered, "Reks, But-" He paused and furrowed his brow, unable to push himself away, instead he found his other hand going to Reks' shoulder and holding him stil, "Why the hell would I want to stop? Why the hell do you keep saying that this is so wrong?" He sounded almost offended, as if the thought that his brother didn't trust his judgment was painful, and in many ways, it was, and he couldn't hide that fact. "If you want it to stop so much, then just stop!" However, a simple snagged at his lips as his hand took a turn and pulled his elder brother's length into his hand.

Reks gasped out at the touch and bucked his hips forward in accord with the way that his head fell back, strands of silk being swept out of his vision. "Vaan," He moaned out deeply. The younger boy grinned at his brother's reaction, absolutely savoring the way that his very own name sounded when it was pulled from his own kin's throat in such a fashion. With the desire to hear more heavenly sounds from his brother, Vaan slowly pulled his hand along the rigid skin, keeping his touch gentle despite his antsy state.

The elder brother was the one to blush, color fanning over his cheeks and stealing the plane of his face as his eyes fluttered open and stared at the night sky. Only then did he remember their place. They were next to the fountain, in the sight of any young lovers that came by for a midnight walk, and right in the line of sigh of any imperials that patrolled the street.

However, he couldn't will himself to stop this, not now, not when Vaan was, "Oh gods, Vaan…" His fingers had curled at the other's hips. He needed his brother, he needed him now, and now, this was crystal clear to him. "Pull them down," he instructed, referring to the remaining cloth covering his lower-half. Vaan could only comply, eagerly doing as his brother had asked. Vaan wanted this just as much as him, if not more.

Within very little time, Reks was fully exposed to the night air, tendrils of moonlight flittering over the sight of his length as the younger brother took in the sight. However, Vaan had little time to dwindle on such things, for within just a few moments; he found lips crushed against his once more in a desperate joining that made Vaan's eyes roll back and his chest hitch from a lack of breath. "I won't be able to stop Vaan,"

"Then don't,"

Ah, a simple answer from the equally simple youth.

This was all Reks needed for an answer, his chest heaved at such a response and he lowered his lips to the other boy's neck, pulling a portion of skin between his lips and starting a merciless assault at the selected piece. This however, was used not only to entertain and please both of them, but to give Vaan a distraction as Rek tugged away at and undid the other's bottoms, pulling them away from Vaan's nearly hairless and equally tan legs.

A purr fell from both brother's as Reks gazed upon his kin's flesh. Vaan truly was beautiful, especially in this light. Reks couldn't explain what had driven him to find affection in Vaan's arms, but he didn't know if he could ever regret it. "Vaan," He started, his voice quiet, careful, cautious, "This is going to hurt…No matter what I do, but I can make it better if you relax, alright," 

"It's fine," Vaan replied, wanting to rush far too much, even though he'd been warned. He could deal with the pain, he was far too cocky to ever say or even think that he couldn't handle it, "Just do it," He ushered impatiently.

"No, I'm going to take it slow, calm down," He replied quietly, even though they really had no time, who knew when and if they would be caught. Before Vaan could protest, Reks lifted a hand to his younger brother's lips, offering them to the young mouth, "Suck them Vaan, I need them wet,"

"But there's water right there," He stated bluntly with a cocked eyebrow aimed at the elder of the two.

"Trust me Vaan, that won't work well, It will make it hurt worse if I use that," Reks explained, trying to stay patient.

With no further complaints, Vaan sighed out and took Reks's hand, pulling the finger into his mouth, finding the taste a bit too pleasing to his palate. Reks groaned out at the sight of his finger disappearing past those soft lips, he could have said that he wanted those lips encircling another piece of his anatomy, but he wasn't going to complain. He wanted this far too much.

Finally pulling his finger from Vaan's lips, he let out a low moan and shook his head. No stopping now. He couldn't back away yet. "Alright," He said, mostly to himself, "Come here," Reks made a gesture and Vaan pushed himself up onto his elbows, shooting a confused stare.

"Wait, what?"

"Here,"

Reks made another gesture and Vaan understood, giving a low breath, he swallowed and made his way to straddle his brother's lap, one leg on Each side of Reks. Staring at his brother, Reks could see the fear in Vaan's eyes, and took this opportunity to sooth him by leaning forward and gently blowing a breath past his ear, "Relax Vaan, you'll be alright. If anything I do hurts you, I want you to stop me. Do you understand?" A silent nod was his answer.

To further relax him, Reks draped an arm over Vaan's shoulder and pulled him close to his chest, "Do you remember the first time I kissed you, Vaan?" He spoke softly, running a hand along Vaan's now naked thigh, gently rubbing his fingers along the flesh of his inner thigh. "I do," He clarified, moving the wet fingers behind Vaan and running his palm along the skin of Vaan's backside, "Mother and father never knew about it, they probably would have punished me," He sounded wistful, as he carefully allowed his fingers to find the other's entrance, but he refused to go further for the moment, "Mother had dressed you up for that day, it was your birthday, and you were turning seven, you remember that, right?" Another nod, "I took you out behind our house," At that moment, the first fingertip barely grazed Vaan's entrance, he instantly tensed and gave a sharp gasp, jerking in Reks's grasp, "I told you I'd give you your present back there," Reks's voice was a whisper as he silently rubbed a fingertip against the ring of muscle, "When I kissed you, you pushed me away and yelled at me, you said I was '_gross'_" He laughed lightly at the memory and pressed a few warm kisses against Vaan's jawline as the boy tipped his head back leisurely, "But when I went to leave, you pushed me against the wall and kissed me back," Slowly, ever so slowly, the first fingertip began to venture inside, but paused when Vaan cried out and bucked in his arms, "I've never regretted that, Vaan,"

"Ngh, Reks…It's…weird,"

Vaan complained suddenly, and Reks nodded in understanding, "I know, it's alright, it will feel better soon," He reassured him, "You'll like it, just trust me," Again, he began to push the finger forward, moaning lightly at the warm heat that clench down around his finger like a vice. Vaan was struggling, he knew that already, he expected it. Furrowing his brow for a moment, he debated stopping, but he would have none of that, he needed Vaan to focus on something else, "Touch yourself for me Vaan, Let me watch you,"

The younger boy's breath hitched at the request, he could have denied, but it was for Reks, so he would gladly do it. Hesitantly, he moved a hand and lowered it between them. Lightly, he trailed two fingers over the head, jerking at the touch against the sensitive skin. Hissing out, he carefully wrapped his fingers around his own throbbing length, tossing his head back at the sensations that suddenly forced themselves up through his spine and into the base of his skull, crying out.

Before either of them had been able to notice, Vaan had allowed his legs to relax, thus sinking farther onto the finger and further driving it into himself. Then again, Vaan didn't complain or stop this time, and Reks was enjoying the sight and sounds of his younger brother to even think of stopping now. Reks moaned lightly and captured an ear-lobe between his lips, lightly suckling the flesh before moving to the bruised skin of Vaan's lips and planting kisses at the corner of his mouth, as well as swiping his tongue across the crevasse created by parted lips.

A high-pitched whine escaped Vaan as he quickened the pace of his hand, bucking his hips up into his tightening grasp as one hand shot to his mouth, letting himself bite down on one of his knuckles as it squirmed past Reks's mouth. Reks watched and frowned, pulling Vaan's finger from his lip, replacing Vaan's finger with his own and relishing in the feel of Vaan's mouth on his skin.

With the distraction taken care of, Reks sheathed one finger into the passage of Vaan's entrance. The boy gave a great cry as he bit down on the finger, leaving indents shaped like his teeth and quite possibly drawing blood. Reks gave Vaan several moments to adjust as he carefully pumped his finger in and out, by less than one inch, soon Vaan was rocking back and forth on the digit, crying out as his own length pressed against Reks's belly, Reks on the other hand, whined from the friction on his own arousal. Within no time, Vaan was practically begging for more as he began to raise and lower himself on the finger, pressing himself closer to Reks's body as his eyes watered.

"M…More Reks, More already,"

Reks complied easily, slipping one more finger alongside the first and pushing both beyond the ring of muscle. Vaan's head fell forward against Reks's shoulder as he found it harder and harder to keep his voice down. His breath hitching and his chest heaving as he clawed at any part offered by his brother, his own hand had long since forgotten pleasing himself.

"Ngh, don't stop Reks,"

Vaan pleaded and thrust his hips toward Reks's torso, rubbing their two unclothed need together. Reks could barely take it. Vaan was so warm and so wanton in his arms, biting down on his lip, he chose to decide that Vaan was more than ready. The elder brother slowly slipped his fingers from Vaan's entrance and cupped his hand beneath his own mouth, gathering saliva in his mouth before he released it and captured it in the palm of his hand. He took one look at Vaan and caught sight of the bruised lips and glazed eyes, before he wrapped his own wet fingers around the shaft of his erection. Vaan soon pulled his hand away, spreading the liquid across the stiff flesh and soon deeming his brother slick enough and his own body prepared for what was to come in just a few short moments.

Reks drew in a deep breath and kept his eyes on Vaan as he pulled him up and situated the boy over his aching length, with one kiss to the lips, Reks lowered his brother, guiding his length into the boy's young body. Vaan's eyes watered as he threw his head down onto Reks's shoulder, "It…it hurts, Reks, make it stop…Oh gods, Reks," He seethed out desperately, clutching onto his kin as he pressed wet eyes against older skin.

"Shhh," Reks breathed into Vaan's ear, brushing one hand down the back of his head and to the plane of his back, rubbing over the stiff muscles of one shoulder while the other hand steadied Vaan by the hip. He knew it hurt, but he was impatient, he hated his inability to wait, but he couldn't seem to stop himself, luckily for him, Vaan didn't want him to stop either.

Suddenly, Reks bucked his own hips upward, suddenly sheathing himself completely into the body that was his younger brother. Vaan gave a keening yelp that would have been able to awaken the dead, had it not been so stifled against the crook of Reks's neck. The boy dug his fingers mercilessly into his brother's back, sure to leave red marks, scratches, and possibly remnants of blood in the morning.

Moments passed by as Reks allowed Vaan to adjust, though hard it was for him to stay still. However, Reks was the one to get a surprise when Vaan lightly pushed himself away, placing each hand onto one of Reks's shoulders, drawing in a shaky breath just before he suddenly tugged himself upward and almost completely off of Reks before he suddenly plunged himself back down over the length. Vaan ground his teeth and tossed back his head, and Reks copied the reaction, both bodies heaving at the motion and giving moans at the sensations just shared between them.

However, Vaan didn't stop or give himself time to grow used to the stretching that had just occurred at the rim of his entrance, instead, he impatiently lifted and slammed himself down in his brother's lap, impaling himself again and again, forcing cries from his own lips as Reks moaned out harmoniously while clutching at his Vaan's hips. Yes, _His_ Vaan. Neither would argue this, both were sure to defend it.

Each was being driven to their end, both clutching at one another desperately as sounds were muffled, however, neither seemed to care that they were still in the sight of anyone that could be passing by or could be watching from a nearby, or even a far-away window sill.

Vaan fell over the edge first, loosing his breath as his excitement spilled from him, it coated their stomachs and left a sticky film between them, melding them together. Reks groaned out and grasped Vaan tighter, taking his lips captive and plundering the cavern of his mouth as one last buck undid Reks and he filled his brother, Vaan's insides were caked with his very own brother's essence.

In the minds of many, they were finally tainted, they'd committed one of the very worst sins that man or woman could ever hope to commit.

But what was worse, neither would ever look back from this moment, neither would ever hope that this didn't happen, but neither of them had none, that beyond the blanket of the night, a pair of eyes had been watching in horror.

**Author's Notes: **_Again, I apologize for taking so long! Please forgive me::Phear:: and no apples with razors ::Plea:: Anyway, looks like this is going to be longer than I'd planned…well, much more longer than I'd planned for the second time, I really do hope that I get to update again soon! I love your comments, praise, and criticism, please stick with me for the end!_


	8. Bite your Tongue

**::Chapter Six::**

_Bite your Tongue_

**Authour's Notes:**_ Well, it seems my writer's block is lifting, if only for a bit, I hope it continues this way, even though it may affect my grades poorly ::Cringe:: Either way, I hope to continue bringing you nice pretty smut and fluffy moments between these two brothers. Enjoy!_

Through the moonlit night, the two boys dressed urgently, suddenly remembering just how exposed they truly were. Not only their flesh was naked, but everything concerning the two boys had been stripped and was ready to show to anyone passing by. With a single glance anyone could have ruined it for the two of them.

They thought they were safe, they thought that they had been careful enough, had been quick and quiet enough.

Both of them had been horribly wrong.

A pair of small feet pattered against the stone flooring of the city as the young girl dashed desperately through the streets. She stumbled several times, due to the bout of blurry vision that was brought on by myriads of tears gathering at soft eyelashes. Nothing but tears and dust where left in her wake as she suddenly crumpled in the middle of the East-side marketplace.

She could barley breathe at this point, trying to catch her breath as she clasped a hand over trembling lips. The young girl with the braided pig-tails couldn't seem to understand what she'd just seen. She felt horrible. How could Vaan do this to her, and how could Reks do something like that to Vaan. Why? Why?!

Gasping down mouthfuls of air, Penelo finally hung her head, wrapping her arms around her middle as her stomach suddenly lurched and caused the girl to feel sick to her stomach. In a desperate attempt to make the sight of it go away she snapped her eyes shut, however, this only made the noise reverberate in her ears louder and louder. Her fingernails dug into the sides of her lips in horror and pain as a guttural sound fell from her throat, a sound of disgust, betrayal, and her feeble attempt of telling herself that it was all okay.

How could she keep this a secret?

She couldn't tell. What would people say? But…at the same token, what would they say if they found out themselves?

Surely, the two boys could never hope to trust Penelo once again when they learned of what she did when she finally pushed herself to her feet and dragged herself down the street right into Migelo's sundries.

However, this was not a detail for the two brothers to be worried by at the current hour.

Well after Reks and Vaan's euphoria had faded and they had sought shelter in their humble little abode, both had taken to sleep fairly easily. However, Reks was no where near as luckily as Vaan had been. Reks was not able to stay within sleep's grasp, and was ripped away back into the cruel hand of reality.

Only then did Reks fully seem to comprehend what he had done.

He had taken Vaan.

He'd stolen Vaan's innocence; he'd tainted him, made him fowl in every sense of the word.

What Reks had done was unforgivable.

But…he'd do it all again.

Just to hear the way that his own name sounded as it flew from the lips of his dear sweet little brother.

It was unfortunate that things would only get worse from here for them.

The very next moment as Reks lifted his head, he heard a sound. No, a voice, rather, it was the sound of someone clearing their throat, but not just any typical _'Someone'_ this was Migelo. Even through the darkness, Reks could see the outline of the Bangaa and he frowned deeply, not even speaking to Migelo as he turned his eyes back to Vaan.

He looked heavenly. The way that he was stretched over the modestly adorned little bed that they shared, the way that locks of hair were still matted to the skin of his forehead, the way that soft lips hung parted and practically begged Reks to stay next to him. However, Reks could not fulfill that silent plea, instead, he stood and faced Migelo once more. Nothing was said between the two as Reks noiselessly made his way to the door.

The silence was steep as the crest of a mountain and as thick as the water that rolled into the Giza Plains. At least, until they were out of the door and after it had closed. Before Reks could react, the fist of a shattered Bangaa collided into the wall mere inches from the corner of his eyelashes. "Migelo," He croaked out slowly, turning half-hearted eyes up to the reptilian creature before him.

"What did I tell you Reks? How could you have done this!? And there?!"

"I don't…"

Reks was cut off when the fist was lifted and slammed back into the wall, the boy could feel tiny bits of stone sprinkle over his shoulders.

"Who do you think found you this time Reks?" The Bangaa's voice hissed in frustration and agony, "Surely it wasn't me,"

Reks' eyes widened, "Then…who?" Terror flew through him when the figure of a young girl stepped out from behind Migelo's shadow, "…Penelo," He forced out, his breathing going erratic as he watched her tears paint tiny trails along her cheekbones, the amount of her tears growing by the moment as her breath hitched. "Penelo, I can explain…!"

Before he knew it, Migelo's hand smacked into his chest, "You've given her enough pain to last for her entire lifetime and I assure you that she will never be able to look at either of you in the same fashion ever again!" The anger lacing Migelo's words wasn't fading, it was growing sharper, more vile. Surely Reks had never witnessed such a thing from Migelo in his life.

"Please, Mi…Migelo…Don't tell Vaan,"

Reks' voice was pleading by this time and with only a few more stares into the boy's eyes, Migelo could feel the pain dripping from Reks like a fresh wound.

"I won't. None of us will. Not a single one and not a single word," Migelo spoke carefully, trying to allow his anger to simmer down and to loose momentum, though it was difficult. Sighing out, he slowly pulled his hand away, "I've spoken to several of my acquaintances. You've heard about the war?"

Reks rose a brow. Of course he knew, but Migelo, he couldn't mean that… -

"You are to meet at the training camp tomorrow with your new captain,"

No,

Reks lost his breath, his features going pale.

"Migelo, you can't do this to me! Please Migelo, You can't…!"

The boy's legs gave out when the Bangaa drew himself away.

It was Reks' turn to feel the sting of the tears as he sunk to the ground, his knees digging roughly into the stone beneath him. Inaudible pleas and excuses fell from his lips like strings of pearls as Migelo stared down upon him, and as Penelo shivered in place. The girl cupped her hands over her eyes as she fell victim to her own emotion, but unlike Reks, she was given comfort. With his arm around the girl and his scaled hand dabbing beneath her eyes, Migelo escourted Penelo away from the tiny home; away from Reks and most importantly, away from Vaan.

**Authour's Notes:**_ Oh ew, this is short…hmmm, and it's one in the morning o.O; Thoughtful observation Anyway, this isn't the greatest chapter Points to the last one But it's pretty important, so it's here. Anyway, I've recently decided to make a new rule for myself, I'm requiring at least five reviews for each chapter before I submit a new one. Not in any way am I saying that I don't appreciate my reviewers, but I'd really like to get a few more, is that so bad?   
Please and thanks. Want another chapter? Give me five reviews! _


	9. Toll of Healing

**::Chapter Seven::**

_Toll of healing_

**Authour's Notes:**_ Yey! The five review rule worked! Sorta, and now, I present to you, probably the last, or second to the last chapter of this fine story and the longest fanfiction that I've ever written. I'm totally grateful to all my reviewers, without you, this wouldn't have gone past the prologue, so I thank you again and give to you tons of grape-juice…and bagels. Mmm, bagel…_

_And also, because of a horrible mistake in the last chapter, I had to make fun of it, the one who pointed it out knows who they are and they'll get the joke…most likely,_

By the time that morning had come, Reks' tears had crystallized and he'd been left to pick away the evidence. He couldn't let Vaan know about what had happened, he didn't know what Vaan would do if he found out. His only choice was to play this off as if he had decided to do it, he had to convince Vaan that he wanted to go to war.

How ironic that was.

Reks had never been one for war. He didn't get a thrill from the sight of blood, the blood-curdling screams of a dying man made his skin crawl, pain and fear were not emotions he enjoyed bestowing upon another person, and glory was not a goal of his.

However, running these worries through his mind time after time did little to put his fear to rest. He had to see Vaan, perhaps if he attempted to calm himself, he would be able to think more clearly.

Little did he know, seeing Vaan would do little to calm him.

Entering the small shelter that they had dubbed as their home, Reks was greeted by the sight of Vaan perched by one of the Eastern window. Sunlight was showering over his hair of spun-gold like a halo, the crisp morning air blowing against his skin and causing it to flush just so, and there perched on his finger was a tiny bird. It's feathers were tiny and brown, touched with bits of black and bits of ivory, with small charcoal circles trapping the fur around each eye.

Vaan cooed to it gently, paying little mind when the door had opened, until he heard Reks' feet against the stoned floor.

A cracking smile from the elder brother had the bird bolting off from Vaan's finger quickly and fleeing to find the rest of it's own family.

"Reks, where've you been? You look like you haven't slept all night,"

Funny how true Vaan's words were.

Reks sighed lightly, forcing a warmer smile and making his way to Vaan, sitting across from him on the ledge just beneath the window. Taking his hand, Reks looked to him in reassurance, "I just needed some fresh air, that's all," He explained…no, he lied.

"Oh," Vaan shrugged, staring back at his brother with a risen eyebrow, "You seem…different," He pointed out, narrowing his eyes at his elder.

Reks disregarded the comment, heaving a sigh and lifting his younger brother's palm before his eyes, "I don't think so…" He responded, gently exploring Vaan's hand by placing a single kiss on each knuckle before moving to the palm itself and breathing in deeply of his brother's smell. They may have been brothers, but Vaan's skin had always smelled so wonderful compared to his own; like a mixture of sandalwood and cinnamon, dusted with the fresh breeze that came only from the plains of Giza.

Vaan admired Reks' work, staring at him with a small almost dream-like smile on his lips. When Reks lifted his eyes to Vaan, he could see every tiny thing that had been done to the boy the night before, he could hear every sound filtering back into his ears…and he cherished them.

"Uhm, alright," Vaan said stumped, giving a few blinks to Reks and twitching his fingers every so often from the attention. "Reks," He started again, "It hurts," He complained with a groan.

Reks stopped his attention lavishing to raise a brow, not fully understanding what Vaan had meant, "Come again?"

"It," Vaan said, putting great emphasize on the word, "From last night," He admitted with a slump.

Oh…that.

Reks gave a tiny smile, and a light nod, "It'll hurt for a few days. I should have warned you first,"

Vaan frowned and stared out of the window once more, as if looking for an answer to his predicament. After a few silent moments however, Vaan's pondering was broken when Reks had released his hand to search in one of their travel bags for…something.

"Vaan, come here for a second,"

Vaan turned his eyes to Reks who had now situated himself quite comfortably on the tiny area known as their bed. Yes, they shared it, but none of them had ever known any different. After all, one bed was much cheaper and easier to keep than two. What Vaan had not seen though, was the simple bottle that Reks was holding in one hand.

Stepping over to the bed, he sunk down, starring up at Reks and expecting some sort of answer, but before Vaan could ask any questions. "Lay down and turn over for me, I think I have a way to help it." Vaan did as he was told, and before he knew it, Reks' hands were gently guiding down his trousers after unwrapping the red wrap around his waist.

Vaan wrinkled his brow when nothing happened and when the sound of sloshing liquid entered his ears, "Reks…what exactly are you… - " His words broke off and his eyes widened when a wet fingertip suddenly came in contact with his entrance, the supple cheeks of his behind softly separated with the help of Reks' hand. The younger of the two bit down on his lip, laying on his arms and drawing in a shaky breath. "What is that? It's cold, Reks!" He fussed, furrowing his brow and trying to look back at Reks, instead of seeing his brother's face though, his eyes skimmed over the sight of a potion bottle, "Why are you using one of those?!"

"It's alright Vaan," Reks finally spoke up, gently drawing circles around the muscled ring with just the tip of his middle finger, "It heals you in other ways…doesn't it? It'll work here," He clarified.

Vaan's eyes flittered and his breath hitched. Something was working alright, but not what Reks had in mind, however, Vaan succumbed to the touch quickly, moaning out softly and shifting his hips back as he lowered his head into the cradle of his own arms.

Reks' touched stayed careful and steady, after several moments, he pulled his hand away, only to apply more and gently repeat the procedure. But this time, "Relax for me, Vaan, alright?" Vaan nodded and soon felt Reks' finger pushing past the entrance. It may have been the same action from the night before, but it felt…different, and not just because of the potion.

The feel of the potion was odd, to say the least. It didn't burn, or sting, and it wasn't sticky, rather it felt like liquid velvet. But it was the smell that surprised him most, it was surprisingly sweet, but not to the point where it was sickly sweet or overbearing. It was strange to believe, but it was soothing, and the boy could nearly feel his muscles tightening as the potion was spread inside of him with the help of his elder brother's finger.

"Is it feeling better?" Reks' asked calmly as he licked the corner of his own lips, watching his brother's back as it lowered and lifted with each single intake and exhale of breath. Vaan moaned out a hazy affirmative and turned his head, eyes closed and blond lashes fanning over the tops of his cheekbones. The elder boy found the situation more than innocent and far past chaste, but it was heart-breaking all at the same time.

He realized then, that he would probably miss this more than being intimate with Vaan, he would miss taking care of him and protecting him. After all, Reks was more than just a simple secret lover to Vaan, Reks had the responsibility of an older brother to bear…and bear it he would, by leaving.

This was how Reks could justify it, how he could live with it and find the good in it. By leaving, Reks would be upholding his task of being an older brother, he would be protecting Vaan. He would be doing what he had to.

Reluctantly, Reks pulled his finger free, "I told you it would work," He said softly, his voice almost wistful as he closed the potion bottle back up and slipped it away back into the travel-packs that they had for emergencies. Vaan groaned in disappointment and slowly pulled his trousers back up and straightened himself back out. When he turned to face Reks once more, the younger boy's face was stained with coral that could only be rivaled by the image of a fresh-picked Galbana lily, his lips parted and glistening from the way he licked his own lips.

"Reks," He said quietly, his voice breathy and ragged as he reached a hand forward, snatching onto Reks' wrist. The younger brother gave the elder no time or chance to pull back, and had managed to pull Reks down to the surface of the bed, catching the lips of his elder in a firm and steady kiss.

Reks moaned against Vaan's lips, catching himself on one elbow as to not cause any bodily harm to his kin. There was no thought in it and Reks couldn't stop himself from grinding himself down between his Vaan's loins.

That sounded so sweet to him.

His Vaan.

No one else's.

His.

An echoing gasp from Vaan had Reks shuddering as he pushed his fingers beneath the boy's vest, almost instantly getting rid of the thing. However, when he came in contact with Vaan's chest, he paused. Vaan was already sore from it, continuing would only have the boy hurting more…besides, the more time they spent together like this, Reks knew it would be harder to leave him.

Pulling away slowly, he stared down at Vaan's confused frown and shook his head, "We shouldn't do this right now, you need to heal," Vaan wrinkled his features and grabbed again at Reks' wrist, persistent in keeping his brother close.

"Wait a second Reks," Biting at his lip for a moment, he stared at his brother, watching Reks' flushed features, slightly moistened lips, and those soft hazy eyes. Sighing out, the younger boy moved up and shifted to his knees, casting his eyes along the form of his brother. It was easy to pick up that something was bothering him, it sunk into every fiber of Reks' being; from the way his smiles were forced, to the way his features were dull compared to any other day.

Lifting himself up, Vaan wrapped one arm behind Reks' neck, slowly pulling him down just enough so the younger boy could press his lips against the salt-slicked skin of his kin. Reks' eyes fluttered shut as a feather-soft groan broke free from the trap of his lips.

Before Reks knew it, he felt something between his loins, it was Vaan's fingers, tenderly stroking at him through the fabric of his clothing. Slowly, he opened his eyes, pulling Vaan closer against him, the boy's hand forced against him as a side-effect of the movement.

If Reks didn't know any better, he would believe that this was the way it felt when one was going insane. He didn't even want to think about what it would feel like to be taken away from Vaan. Quickly, Reks found out that he didn't have to worry about it, simply because, with Vaan's next move, he could barely even form a coherent thought.

Vaan had wriggled down the other's garment, leaving Reks vulnerable from the crests of his hip-bones down below the flesh of his thighs. Reks was about to protest, but couldn't seem to do it, not when Vaan was staring up at him like that. Slowly, Vaan pulled his lips away, gently beginning to press kisses along his clothed chest until he reached his waist, where flesh came in contact with flesh.

"Vaan…" He moaned out softly, getting nothing but a cocky expression back as a response before Vaan dipped his head and played the edge of his tongue in the curve of his navel. Apparently Vaan had become quite bold and much more experimental than he was even the night before. Within just the next breath, Reks suddenly tensed when a pair of lips touched just the head of his member.

Reks' fingertips had found their way into Vaan's hair; not pulling, or tugging, but twisting and petting softly, just enough to show his affection, "Oh Vaan," He managed to breathe out, his eyes dropping down onto Vaan. The younger boy didn't reply or waste time in building suspense, as he found it far too pointless to prolong it, not when they'd stepped past the threshold the very not before.

Before Reks was able to comprehend it, he found his lovely brother's lips around the proof of his desire for his sibling. Drawing in a hiss of a breath, the elder boy's eyes rolled back, suddenly finding that his knees were near buckling under the feelings. Vaan's lips were warm. No, they were more than warm, they were something that Reks couldn't even begin to describe and his mouth…

However, as soon as that heat had enveloped him, Reks had forced his brother away, to his own dismay, "Vaan….wait," He panted out, droplets of moisture collecting upon the skin of his brow, "There's….there's something you need to know,"

This was it.

"What?" Vaan quirked a brow and gave a huff, not happy with being interrupted,

No turning back.

One breath and it was out.

"I'm going into the war,"

Vaan's jaw dropped.


	10. To be all too serious

"You can't be serious,"

"You can't be serious,"

No answer,

"This has to be joke,"

Still nothing,

"Just tell me that you're kidding already! Come on Reks!"

The elder brother closed his eyes, refusing to look back to Vaan. Finally, he forced himself to speak, his throat nearly cracking as the words fell past his lips, "It's not a joke Vaan…" The voice was soft, almost hollow,

"You can't do this to me!" Vaan was growing ever more desperate, all of the passion torn away from him and replaced by fear, and terrible pain as he gripped onto Reks' hands while he slumped there in front of his brother, "You can't just leave me like this!"

Vaan was angry and Reks knew it, but even more than that, Reks knew that Vaan was hurt. But Reks would never understand the level of pain. Vaan felt as though he'd been ripped, torn in half and shredded until nothing had remained, that everything inside of him had splintered and shattered all at once and the world had left him far behind.

Tears made their way down Vaan's cheeks but Reks refused to glance at them, refused to acknowledge them, instead, he kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain.

"Why? Just tell me why the hell you're leaving!" Vaan demanded, his voice faltering as he pressed his face against Reks' knee.

'_Why?'_

Reks couldn't answer, didn't want to, didn't know how to.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he slowly opened his eyes, looking right through Vaan before he focused on those young lips, and those eyes. A bittersweet smile fell over Reks' lips as he leaned down, resting his forehead against Vaan's. For several moments, nothing passed between them except for silence, until Reks finally managed to speak.

"Because…" he started, not wanting to say it, "I love you…" His voice cracked with the very next words, "And I shouldn't…Not like this,"

Vaan was baffled, "Wha? ... What?"

"It isn't right Vaan, what I've been doing to you, it's so wrong," Reks sighed, hating the way the words felt so bitter upon his tongue, "You're my brother…and…that's all…"

Vaan went pale, his lips trembling in disbelief as he gripped onto Reks' clothing, "What are you talking about? You've never said anything like this before, You've never…why would you now…why now?"

Reks shook his head. He wasn't going to answer this time, he just couldn't, at least, not with words.

Slowly, he pulled Vaan up into his lap, brushing a palm over the side of his cheek, giving a forced-little smile as he passed his attention over Vaan's face.

A soft, almost timid kiss was pressed against Vaan's lips.

Reks hated himself for this, hated the way that it felt so right, so perfect. He hated the way that he wanted more. Above all, he hated the way that he just didn't want to give it up. He closed his eyes, as if in an attempt to hide that it was Vaan, his own flesh and blood that he was lavishing with the sort of attention that only lovers should receive.

When Reks' eyes opened, he finally saw the tears, saw the pain in Vaan's eyes. He didn't want to see it, but he had no choice. As a brother, he wished to sooth that pain, but as a lover he wished to tear it into tiny pieces and burn it with calming touches and even more calming kisses.

As much as he didn't want to give up on Vaan, he knew that it was the best choice, the best decision and the only one that he could ever make and never go back.

But, there was one last thing that had to be done before he left and never looked back.

For the very last time, Vaan was directed gently down onto his back, among the cloth of their messed bed and was smothered with speckles of kisses, dotted with gentle love-bites.

For the last time, the very last time.

Reks sobbed out silent apologies, muffling them against Vaan's skin as he marked invisible trails across the boy's partially exposed chest, and down his toned stomach. His fingers quaked fearfully and desperately as clothing was tossed around the room, as it landed upon chairs and over the small table in the corner.

It was almost pitiful that neither of them had noticed that the window was wide open for the viewing of any small creature or any variably sized human who happened to pass them by and catch them as Reks continued exploring the young boy's body with his fingers, his teeth, his tongue…and his length.

But…it wasn't so quick.

Reks drew it out. He savored each tiny act, allowed each individual taste-bud to remember the feel of Vaan's skin, the taste. Allowed each finger to memorize each tiny imperfection, and each mark of pure perfection.

He was not going to deny himself this, and he was not going to deny Vaan this.

Not Vaan.

Any thought of letting Vaan flittered from his skull as Reks prepared him, using tiny gentle caresses that were so much more caring than the night before. It tortured Vaan, but he loved it, and it certainly was worth the wait.

When the clash of skin upon skin finally occurred, nothing but cries of appreciation and longing were forced into the very heavens themselves. He'd never felt so blissful. But, he'd never been in so much pain. It wasn't physical, by any means. But just living on with the idea that Reks would have to leave…that's what nearly tore him in two. It had nothing to do with the way that Reks was forcing hungry flesh into him, the way that the elder brother's member lightly moved over that tiny bud of all too sensitive nerves, the way that stars flashed over his eyes and sweat traced his features. But…more than anything, it had to do with the way that Vaan cried out Reks' name when he spilled his liquid between the two of them, coating them just after Reks had moaned out pitifully and filled Vaan with the only physical thing that Reks would leave with Vaan, other than those tiny love-bites.

It was soon over. Euphoria fading. Breath leveling. Sweat becoming crisp against the cooling air. Eyelids falling until minds drifted away and disappeared into dream-land.

Reks should have known all along that he could never have Vaan.

He should have known that from the very beginning.

Maybe, part of him did, but it had nothing to do with bloodlines.

Vaan…was an angel.

And angels could never love humans.

**Authour's Notes:**_ Well, this was much more emo than I expected, than again…it was a lot shorter than I expected too…but eh, oh well, I really liked the ending right there and I wanted that to be the last sentence of the chapter. I didn't want to ruin it by adding more._


	11. A Final Decision made

**::Chapter Nine::**

_A Final Decision made_

**Authour's Notes:**_ After much consideration, I've developed a plot twist, I might continue with it, or I might shove this story under the bed for good, I don't know yet, we can have a poll through the comments or something. Yus, that would be grand. _

How long had it been since Vaan had fallen asleep, the boy didn't know in the slightest. All he knew was that he woke up and Rex had been gone. There was no warm body next to him to share heat with him or keep him warm and it was driving him insane, all he wanted was his brother. But what could he do about it? Rex was gone, he was no where to be found.

Vaan begged for Rex's safety. Pleaded to the gods for Rex to come back to him safe and soon and with a smile that he'd never forget.

Vaan wanted nothing more than his brother.

The morning after Rex had left, Vaan had difficulties pulling himself to his feet. All he could do was stare at the ceiling, his liquid eyes watering with pain as he tried to hold back his tears. He didn't want to cry anymore and he felt like he could. He felt that if he cried, he would burst and become nothing. There was only so much crying and sobbing that one could do.

It was Penelo that had finally gotten Vaan to leave the comfort of his rat-hole.

"Va…Vaan, are you alright?"

Vaan tried to smile at her, but could only frown.

"Penelo, I…"

The blond girl shook her head and moved over next to his side, "It's alright Vaan, you don't need to say anything," She sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to her.

She couldn't stay angry at Vaan, not when he looked at her with such pain. Penelo had never once seen Vaan so sad and hopeless, he looked as though his entire world had been pulled out from beneath him and shattered. She knew why too, she knew that Rex had left. The girl didn't even need to be told that Rex was gone, because it was all written in Vaan's eyes.

"He'll be home soon," She tried to reassure him, and then the tears came.

No matter how much he tried to hold them back Vaan just couldn't fight it anymore. He held onto her tight as sobs ran through his chest and his salted tears made the shoulder of her outfit wet with bitterness. He only wanted his brother, why did the gods have to be so cruel? Why?

Many moments had passed as Penelo held tight onto him, wishing that she could just take away all of his hurt. However, she hurt too. She would miss Rex. He was a brother to her, just as Vaan was. Most of all though, she hurt for Vaan. She was so worried over him.

Once Vaan's tears had slowed and his fingertips were no longer shaking, the girl carefully pulled away and smiled at him, "Migelo, he wanted to talk to you, Vaan," She said timidly.

Vaan looked down and wiped a hand over his eyes, "Yea…I'll go see him, just give me a minute, alright?"

Penelo nodded and moved to her feet before she quietly left the small dwelling, looking back at Vaan only once before she left.

Once again, Vaan had to avoid the temptation of collapsing back to the bed and sobbing his eyes out. Closing his eyes and sighing out softly, he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I miss you…Rex," He whispered hoarsely and closed his eyes to keep the tears from escaping.

Moments later, Vaan forced himself to leave the room that Rex and him had shared for so long. He moved down the streets. Never before had he felt so empty and alone.

'Rex, where are you now? Are you safe? Are you okay?'

Vaan had never felt so insecure.

'Please come back, Rex,'

The blond had hesitantly made his way to Migelo's, not really wishing to go. He only wanted to stay home and curl himself up on their bed while he dreamed of Rex and breathed in his scent and wished and prayed that his big brother could come home. Instead, he continued on his way, soon reaching Migelo's sundried and entering through the ornate arch.

Vaan could hear the Migelo at the front, laughing with a regular customer who was buying a heap of potions and phoenix downs – apparently, he was going on a reckless trip. From the sound of the conversation, the man did so very often. Vaan didn't interrupt them, instead he only stood off to the side of the shop while several customers began to rummage through some of the items that had had their prices dropped because they were sitting upon the shelf for far too long.

It was Migelo who had told his prized customer that he had something else to deal with for the moment. The creature then made his way over to Vaan. "Vaan, my boy, It's been a while since you've been in to help,"

Migelo tried to lighten the mood, but the moment that Vaan looked up, Migelo's great mouth had shut in silence. Never before had the boy looked so hopeless and pitiful. His eyes had lost their shine and perhaps even their soul and pride. His lips were down in a small lifeless frown and even his skin had seemed to loose it's sunny-glow. Vaan appeared lifeless, that was the only way that Migelo could have explained it. The store-owner didn't need to be told what had happened.

"Mi…Migelo…why did he…?"

Vaan's voice was so child-like in that moment, like a child that had been torn away from it's mother and cast to the streets to fend for itself. However, this was so much more than Vaan loosing his parents. Vaan had lost more than just a brother, he'd lost the man that had been his brother as well as his lover, and his entire world.

"Vaan, I know that it's difficult to understand, but Rex needed to leave,"

"I don't understand why though…I needed him here, he needs to be here for me," Vaan didn't particularly want to argue, but it felt as if he was doing so anyway.

Migelo hardened his heart, "You're wrong, Vaan, you don't need him here, you're strong enough to go on without him. It was critical that he left, he needed to help Dalmasca. Dalmasca needs him more than you do. Being selfish will get you nowhere,"

It was during Migelo's rambling that Vaan's mind began to churn around those words.

Why would Migelo be saying these things?

That Dalmasca needed Rex more, that Vaan didn't need him.

This made no sense!

Vaan needed Rex more than anyone!

No one should have been able to take Rex away from him!

Rex was all that he had left!

Rex was everything to him!

Rex normally never would have made such a decision, Rex had always told him that he'd never leave Vaan.

So who? Who had gotten Rex to leave him like that?!

"You," Vaan started as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Migelo only lifted one brow in confusion.

"It's your fault!" Vaan's voice raised and Migelo tried to hush the boy, "You're the reason that Rex left me, You're the one who told him that it was so bad!" Vaan had finally pieced it together and now his mind and his heart was spinning out of control, his rationality disappearing.

"You don't understand Vaan, it's for the best. It had to be this way,"

"No! No it didn't! Rex was supposed to stay here, but you made him leave!"

The customers in the store became concerned at the sound of Vaan's yelling and panicking. They looked over in interest before quietly moving to the opposite sides of the shelves and either leaving or quietly listening.

"Why did you make him leave!?" Vaan demanded in desperate anger that longed only for the love and security of his elder brother.

"It had to be done, Vaan! The things that you two have done are unforgiveable!" Migelo roared and Vaan's jaw dropped.

Unforgivable?

Was it really that wrong?

Was it so bad that they loved each other and showed it willingly?

It was bad?

But, but why?

Vaan closed his eyes in anger and fear and sadness and so many other feelings as his hands turned into shaking fists by his side. He didn't know what to do. Fight, scream, yell, cry? All of it hurt so much. Tears fell from his eyes as he suddenly pushed himself past Migelo, running from the store and bumping into busy citizens as he ran through the streets with Migelo's word booming in his ears.

_'…It had to be this way…'_

'…It had to be done…'

'…Unforgiveable…!'

The teen's emotions got the best of him as he ran, his feet carried him to Lowtown, to an empty corner where he collapsed and held himself in the darkness. The busy street-goers either didn't see him or didn't care about the lonely blond boy crying to himself for reasons unknown. Vaan liked it best this way. He didn't want to be bothered, nor did he want to be hurt anymore. He wanted to be alone.

No, that was a lie. He wanted to be with Rex.

He imagined what Rex might have said to him at that moment.

'Don't worry so much, Vaan, come on, you'll be alright,'

Slowly lifting his head, Vaan wiped away the remnants of his tears and pushed himself to his feet while he wobbled slightly. It was in this moment, did he realize that he was right beyond the door to Dallan's – the peculiar old man. Perhaps. Perhaps this was the answer.

Vaan stepped through the door, spotting the old man in his chair, looking as sun-hardened as ever as he stroked the bizarrely colored rabbit in his lap.

"Vaan!" He was greeted with excitement, "What things have you been up to?"

The look on Vaan's face answered all.

"Something has happened…perhaps…" He pondered, "Could it have something to do with the war…?"

Vaan's ears perked.

"Ah, I thought so," The old man continued, "Your brother, where is he?"

Vaan's expression broke and he bit down hard on his lip, closing his eyes and falling to the floor.

"He's gone into the war, hasn't he, my boy?" The choking sob that fell from Vaan was all the answer that he needed.

"Migelo made him go away," Vaan grasped at the ground, "He said that everything we've done together was wrong…that we…that we…" Vaan stammered and dropped his head as he tried to fight off his tears.

The old man only cradled his rabbit as he spoke, "Migelo does not understand the bond between you two, he doesn't know what it's like. You can't hold a grudge against him. Perhaps you should make the best of this and move on…find another to share your feelings with, Eh Vaan?"

"No! I can't! I can't do that Dalan! I can't! It has to be Rex, it just has to be him!"

"I see…I see…Then perhaps I can help you…" Dalan nodded to himself, "You see Vaan, there are still open positions in the army…a way for you to see your brother,"

Join the war? Rex would never allow it, but…but maybe he could do it.

"Join the…?"

"Yes, Vaan, join the war and join Rex. It may be the only way there is to see him again. Can you really risk not doing it?" Dalan answered in his quizzical tone that made it sound more like a riddle than something that would be said in regular conversation.

Vaan swallowed. Could he really do it? Could he really join the war?

The very day after Vaan's meeting with Dalan, Penelo had rushed into Migelo's store, crying up a storm as she clutched a single piece of parchment to her chest. Her eyes were filled with tears as her body shook with fear and sadness. Migelo approached her and tried to calm her, she only cried harder, "Mig…Migelo, It's Vaan! Vaan's gone!"

She pushed the note into Migelo's grasp.

_Penelo,_

I wanted to thank you for everything, you've always been like a sister to me and there's no way that I can every repay you. This is all really hard for me to tell you, but you need to know what happened to me. I love Rex, more than a brother, I know you already know but, I couldn't stay here with him going into war. I just couldn't do it. So, I made up my mind, I'm going to join the war and I'm going to find him, I'm going to make sure that he gets back home safe.

I'll be back soon, and I'll bring Rex with me. Promise.

Don't forget to help Migelo around the shop.

-Vaan

Migelo's fingers went numb and the letter fell from his grasp.

"What have I done?"

**Author's notes:** _Well, what do guys think? Should I continue this, or should I leave it as is? I really couldn't just leave the story like it was, it felt incomplete to me. Please comment and tell me what I should do! Thanks much everyone! Hope you liked it!_


	12. Sign Away your Life

**::Chapter Ten::**

_Title_

**Author's Notes: **_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter of this. You guys are seriously my fuel, without any reviews I think I'd just stop writing, ahahaa. Anyway, so yes…clearly, everyone who reviewed really wanted this to go on, so it would seem that this story is now going to become very very AU. I don't really know how military in Ivalice is, but oh well, I'm guessing, so we'll just have to see how this pans out xD _

_As always, I hope you enjoy. _

"You're kidding, right boy?"

"No! I'm not joking! I have to join the army, now!"

Vaan tried to punctuate his words with narrowed eyes, unfortunately, it had backfired and the small gaggle of guards had only laughed at him, which of course gave him only more frustration.

They were gathering the last of what was to become the army for Dalmasca, it was being conducted in a lesser known guild-hall, after all guilds were always a good place to find willing fighters.

"Come on, just let me in," The blond said impatiently as he tried to force his way through the blockade of three men dressed in the military's garb. He was pushed back roughly and landed back on his rump firmly, Vaan could hear the laughter of the other two guards.

"You know the rules, kid," He spat out rudely, "Seventeen years of age, or you can't join," Vaan's breathing went low as the man continued his lecture, "We can't have whelps fighting for our country,"

"I'm not a whelp!" Vaan protested as he pushed himself up to his feet, dusting his pants off with the palms of his hands, "Besides, at least I'm willing to help fight, all you guys do is stand around!" He shot back, obviously falling victim to his short fuse.

"Why you…?!"

A hand was sent flying directly towards Vaan's face, it was nearly going in slow motion and Vaan could nearly spot out every hair that moved on the man's arm. However, it suddenly came to a stop.

"Huhn?"

Vaan looked forward and saw a hand stopping the fist of the guard that was about to hit him.

Who was this?

Vaan's eyes flickered up and he saw a new figure there; not a militia, not a civilian, and no one that he recognized.

The blond could only spot out a few things about the man. This man, whoever he was, had long white hair the color of clouds on the most perfect of days, it looked soft but was extremely choppy on the back – to the point where the shorter strands swept up to the sky, the rest however hung below his waist while bangs were pulled from one side of his head and covered his right eye. From this angle, Vaan could vaguely see the figure's face, his skin was darker than Vaan's and was almost too smooth for it's own good.

However, it was the other's uncovered eye that was the thing that caught his attention the most. The color closest to the pupil was the lightest shade of cerulean imaginable, however, the iris was not a solid blue. As the iris grew away from the pupil, the soft blue morphed into the most delightful shade of violet.

Vaan had never seen anything like it.

Trapped in a mystified state, Vaan took one step back. He could see a bow of black wood mounted on the other's back, only later would he admire the delicate carvings on the weapon. The figure was lean and shapely, built through many years of training and hard work, however he looked as though he was only a year or two older than Vaan's brother. How unusual.

Vaan's eyes fell to the figure's feet. He began to notice a pattern immediately, everything that the man wore was black and appeared to be made of animal hide, and was all exquisitely shaped. Designs of birds and flowers were etched into the armor on his scantily clad chest and even his gloves. The hume continued to allow his eyes to sweep up the figure, going over his hair again and then resting on the very top of his head.

Vaan's eyes widened in surprise.

"A Viera!?!"

A Viera was rare enough, but unless Vaan was mistaken, this Viera happened to be male. Male Vieras were unheard of, he didn't understand. Sure, he'd seen a few Viera women in Rabanastre before, but not often and he'd even managed to ask one of them about men, he wasn't able to get an answer from her. But it would seem that he'd finally gotten his answer after all.

The boy slapped a hand up to his mouth and stared at the guards in astonishment who happened to look just as shocked as he did. However, they were alarmed for a reason other than Vaan's.

"There's a problem? Why are you blocking this child's path?"

Vaan's gaze snapped back to the Viera, staring lightly at the lofty ears that were nestled amongst the veil of ivory-shaded tresses. Unlike most Viera, his ears had no black upon them and were colored in nothing but swirls of snow-white and wisps of the lightest and smokiest of grays.

The Hume swallowed at the sound of the stranger's voice. His words were so calculated and careful as if each word could have spelled his doom. Then again, A Viera venturing away from the wood couldn't have much longer to live.

"*Archine, there's…there's nothing, we were just…about to let this boy in," The guards stammered in distress and fear.

Fear? Over this man?

But how?

The figure now known as Archine only nodded once and released the hand that he'd been blocking; the Viera then turned on his heels and looked over Vaan's figure. At this moment, Vaan bit his tongue. This man, he had an eyepatch on, it covered his right eye and was hidden well beneath the fringe of his hair. Vaan didn't question it as he saw the guard part like the red sea for the Viera.

Archine didn't say a word, he only stepped to the opening arch-way of the guild and lifted one dark hand, gesturing for Vaan to follow after him. Vaan only ran after him, stepping quickly and disappearing into the guild.

Only when Vaan's attention fell onto Archine's back did he glare.

"Hey, Get back here!" Vaan called after him, but Archine didn't look back, he only slowed his steps as the rest of the crowd began to stare over at him and the ears that set him apart from the others in the spacious guild. "What was that all about? Who do you think you are calling me a child?" Vaan demanded obviously unhappily.

Archine turned and glanced over Vaan once more, "You weren't able to help yourself…you are a child," Vaan growled lowly at the soft and indifferent sound of the other's voice.

"Ngh, It's not like that at all," Vaan tried to protest but didn't know what to say.

"Not like what?" Archine countered back, "Do you mean to tell me that you had all in your control? That your struggling was part of your plan?" Archine sighed, "For who do you wish to join the ranks of these fighters and killers? Surely you have other things more peaceful that could occupy your time?" The Viera glanced through the guild hall where everyone was settling down, "Do you simply wish for glory, as all children do…or do you have a true purpose?"

"A true purpose?" Vaan looked perplexed, "Why should you care? It doesn't have anything to do with you,"

Archine hummed, "If your only intention is glory…then you'll be killed in battle, men with nothing but pride in their hearts never last long,"

"It isn't like that!" Vaan insisted, "I don't want glory or any of that crap! I just want my brother back!" Vaan swallowed and closed his eyes when he caught what he said and how offended he'd sounded. He had to be careful about this, what if this Viera was able to spot out why he was so desperate for his brother, for Rex.

"Your brother?" Archine paused and lifted one hand to his chin as if he were considering Vaan's answer, "A noble cause indeed…" Archine looked unusually pleased, but it was hard to tell what was really going on in the Viera's head. Just as Vaan opened his mouth to speak, Archine hushed him with a gesture, "The orientation is about to begin, hold your tongue," He said calmly.

Vaan rose his attention upward toward a scale of stairs where a group of men stood, all adorned in royal armor. One stood taller than the other's and was in even finer armor, glistening brightly in the dull light.

"There's no time to waste men! Your country needs you. This is the time to fight for honor, and pride, and freedom. Raise your hands against the Imperials and take back what is yours! We fight for our king! No mercy shall be held for the weak, we will crush the Imperials and we will defend Dalmasca!"

That was the only part of the speech that Vaan had actually bothered to listen to, shortly after those words were said, he found his attention on Archine again. Questions bubbled fiercely in his brain.

Were there other male Viera and where were they? Was Archine the only one? Why did Archine leave wherever male Viera came from? Why was he here? Why were the guards so afraid of Archine? Also…he wondered how Archine had lost his right eye.

Even with all these questions barreling around in his skull, he looked up when Archine touched his shoulder, "It's time for you to sign," He said simply before the Viera led Vaan to a crowded table with a large scroll draped over it. Everyone was signing it with quills and scribbled signatures.

"It's time for you to show how much your brother means to you. Sign your name here and you sign away everything; your humanity, your mercy, your morals, your feelings…and you will become a soldier,"

Vaan swallowed and grabbed one of the quills, dipping it into a well of ink and holding it over the paper shakily as he narrowed his eyes. He was ready for this, right?

A drop of ink landed on the page and signaled his hesitation.

"Your brother is worth it…I trust?"

When those words left Archine, Vaan nodded once and quickly signed his name.

There, on the worn and dotted paper right beneath Archine's name was a swirling line of ink that said 'Vaan Ratsbane,'

Vaan had done it, finally, he'd done it.

The first step to being reunited with Reks.

Vaan was now a soldier.

**Author's Notes:** _Wahahhaaa, An original character! Now, who was expecting that? Probably a lot of you ///; Oh well, and yes…a Viera, cus I LOVE Vieras and there just HAD to be at least ONE male somewhere. I mean…C'mon, as much as I LOVE girls *Lesbian* I just couldn't help it. _

_So what do you guys think? To keep Archine or to dump him in a ditch?_

_*Archine - Pronounced 'Are-shin' Ahahaa_


	13. A dream all our own

**::Chapter Eleven::**

_Title_

**Author's Notes: **_Well, it would appear that Archine was accepted pretty positively, so yey! That's awesome. His character will definitely develop more, I'm actually still piecing him together, half of him is missing *Snort* and I have yet to decide his orientation, he might be straight xDD Agh, that's a first for me! And I've decided that 'Time of Dying' by Three days grace is now my inspiration for this story O.O; It's been playing in my head all day long xD_

Vaan could feel fingers against his chest, hands in his hair, lips against his own as his breath caught in his throat. He knew those fingers, he knew those palms, and those lips.

"Reks…" A gentle and longing whisper left the boy as he arched into the unseen touch. He couldn't see his brother, but he sensed him there, as if he'd never left, "Please…please, don't leave again," He pleaded softly with the slightest hint of desperation.

It felt so wonderful, but at the same time, he didn't understand why the elder brother wouldn't answer him. Vaan wanted to hear Reks' sweet and tender voice again, but he wasn't getting what he wanted. Though, to his surprise, an undeniable heat began to grow between his legs and spread. He whimpered gently, as if his lungs were bound by rope.

Why?

Why couldn't he scream out and why wouldn't Reks say anything to him?

All Vaan could do was continue his pleading and begging.

"Re…Reks…"

Archine could hear the soft whimpers of the boy caught between his arms. The Viera glanced down and watched his moonlit features contort softly in pleasure; he could hear the gentle whispers and pleas coming out of the sleeping Hume that he was cradling to his chest while the two of them were mounted on the chocobo that was following the rest of the recruits to the training camp. Normally, the Viera would have ignored the Hume's actions, however, he decided to take slight pity on the young boy. Archine slowly the speed of their chocobo, allowing the other's to pass them and leaving the pair alone in the back of the group.

The one-eyed Viera let out a gentle sigh as Vaan's hips gently quivered from his no doubt erotic dream. He let out a small groan as Vaan shifted his hips back jerkily, rubbing against him.

Archine told himself silently that he was only going to help the boy so that Vaan didn't wake up in discomfort or pain or embarrassment for that matter.

Slowly, the Viera led a hand to Vaan's chest and the sleeping boy arched upward towards the touch of his palm, obviously enjoying the attention. "…Reks…" The sigh given to him made Archine pause momentarily.

Reks?

He wondered who it may have been.

A secret lover, of course.

Archine didn't assume that Reks was the boy's brother.

That he never would have guessed.

However, Reks certainly was a male's name.

Archine was new when it came to the concept of a man loving another man, but despite this, he was accustomed to the idea of men aiding each other intimately especially when on the battlefield and when they were being kept away from women. It was this understanding and familiarity that fueled Archine's next actions. Slowly, Archine's fingers moved down the length of the young boy's body, very vaguely admiring the curves hidden beneath his minimal covering.

"Ah…Reks…please…"

Vaan's insistent cooing drove Archine to push his fingers down further, dipping beneath the velvet red sash that was tied around his young and presumably innocent waist. Archine's expression didn't change as he curled his fingers gently around the length hidden away in the boy's trousers, softly sliding over the heated and now slightly damp flesh. Gently, he teased the flesh, cradling the boy's desire in his palm and then toying with the very tip, slipping his fingertips through the collected moisture that had began to dampen the inside of the Hume's pants.

Gradually, Vaan began to push his hips forward into the other's hand, his breath hitching as dreams flashed behind his eyelids, tricking and betraying him as he was held close to the Viera's chest.

With the combined sensations of Archine's silky hand as well as the plush feathers of the chocobo fluttering against his thighs, it didn't take long for Vaan to cum. The blonds' features twisted in lust as his lips parted in a heated gasp. Less than just one moment later, Vaan's hips gave another buck, his sleeping eyes flittering behind his lids as his hands instinctively grasped onto the nearest available objects – which happened to be Archine's scantily clad thighs.

A small muffled cry left Vaan's lips, it was only quiet because Archine had lifted his free hand and had covered the boy's mouth. Even if they were farther behind than the others, he couldn't really risk the other's seeing what was occurring. This sort of thing was not such a big deal in Viera culture, after all, the Viera people were all very sexual, perhaps because of how they were dressed due to the climate of their home. But in Hume society, well, they didn't agree with this very much, even if it was just because Vaan was only fifteen years of age and Archine was well over one hundred years – though he appeared less than twenty in Hume years.

Vaan's fluid spilled over Archine's fist, coating his knuckles and glistening in the dark light that the moon offered. Archine could feel Vaan's body shuddering hard against him; however his expression still didn't change, even though he could feel the slightest amount of heating building between his loins.

The blond soon fell limply into Archine's arms, breath uneven and shaky as he whimpered Reks' name another time sleepily, eyes fluttering very lightly and catching sight of the moon. "Mmmph…Reks?" Vaan called gently, waking slowly as he tried to get a look at the man behind him.

Archine shook his head, "It's Archine," He answered simply.

"Ar…?" He began, perplexed as he gazed at the chocobo beneath them.

Wait…

Why were his legs so sticky? Why was he breathing so hard?

"A….Archine?" Vaan's lip quivered, "Wh…What are you doing?!" He nearly screeched as he grabbed onto Archine's hand and yanked it away from him. The boy hunched himself over and wrapped his arms around himself, breathing hard and shaking his head.

"I was only trying to help…" Archine explained gently.

"Ugh! You're not supposed to do that kind of stuff!" He complained rather loudly before Archine placed a hand over his mouth.

"It's alright, you don't have to remember it…" The Viera said gently as he wiped his now sticky hand on a piece of cloth that was kept in the bag at his side, "Allow yourself to believe that it was Reks doing those things to you,"

Vaan's eyes widened in shock, "Wh…what?!" He managed to demand after Archine had pulled his hand away, "How do you know about him?! How do you know his name?"

"You were calling out his name while you slept," Archine explained calmly, "Don't you remember, we left the guild and were asked to make way for the training camp along with the remaining recruits," The Viera reminded him.

Vaan breathed heavily and slowly lifted his head, lowering his hands and readjusting his pants, lacing them up quickly with shaking fingertips as he tried to catch his breath. He felt horrible and disgusting, but Archine didn't appear affected by it. Perhaps Archine really didn't want him in that way? Perhaps he really was just helping? But at the same time, it felt mildly disgusting to know that another man had gotten him to the same level of rapture that his brother had done for so long.

Silence passed between them and Archine scooted back on the saddle that was mounted over the chocobo, giving the boy a bit more room, "He's precious to you, isn't he?" Archine questioned lightly, "Do you miss him because you're coming to search for your brother?" Archine inquired.

Vaan swallowed a rising lump in his throat and hung his head, "…Something like that…" He said quietly, not willing to give up the truth.

"I'm sure that he misses you as well,"

"Y…Yea…" Vaan agreed weakly with quivering lips.

Did Reks miss him? Did he really? Even though he just left him like that?

Would Reks be mad at him?

Vaan didn't know, but he wanted to…desperately.

"Before we arrive, could I ask your name?"

"Vaan…Vaan Ratsbane," The blond said gently before he looked forward and saw the training camp with all of the recruits ahead of them already arriving at the camp and tying up the chocobos.

Would Reks be there at that camp?

Perhaps? Maybe?

Vaan certainly hoped so, No…Vaan prayed for it as they continued to approach the training camp in the dark of night.


End file.
